


Сон во сне

by Sangrill



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angelic Grace, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, fandom Good Omens 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Заемная благодать Кастиэля угасает, а с ней и он сам, у Винчестеров трудности с поиском последнего компонента для заклинания, которое может ему помочь, а у Кроули хватает своих проблем. Может ли ключом ко всему быть торговец книгами, разыскивающий Просвещенных?





	1. УГАСАЮЩАЯ БЛАГОДАТЬ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dream Within a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559326) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 

> Спасибо бете **sige_vic******

— Эй, я что-то нашел, — с энтузиазмом сказал Сэм, вставая из-за стола в библиотеке Просвещенных с огромной древней книгой в руках. Он подошел к специальной старинной деревянной стойке и бережно положил фолиант.

С тех пор как проблема Дина разрешилась и Винчестеры узнали, насколько на самом деле серьезна ситуация с угасающей благодатью Кастиэля, троица посвящала каждую свободную минуту поиску средства, которое не требовало бы выпустить Метатрона. Хотя само исходное заклинание было «необратимо», а обнаружение остатков родной благодати Кастиэля без помощи Метатрона представлялось маловероятным, был шанс, что заклинание можно частично обойти. В конце концов, в Раю ведь снова появились ангелы, да? Просвещенные собрали одну из самых обширных коллекций исследовательских материалов о сверхъестественном во всем мире, так что Бункер показался лучшей отправной точкой.

Дин с Кастиэлем бросили собственные поиски и с надеждой пошли за Сэмом. По словам Сэма, Кастиэль неважно выглядел, когда только вернулся из Рая, и сейчас его состояние вновь ухудшалось, несмотря на принудительное вмешательство Кроули. Теперь он ходил бледный, с кругами под глазами, практически излучал ауру усталости, скорее волочил, чем переставлял ноги, и, как правило, при первой возможности валился в ближайшее кресло. Приступы кашля было больно слушать, а длились они, казалось, целую вечность.

Дин же постоянно был охвачен нервозным беспокойством за ангела и то и дело хмуро косился на него, когда думал, что никто не смотрит. Он стал раздражительнее обычного, двигался судорожно, практически не улыбался и, казалось, постоянно ходил с тревожно сжатыми губами. Когда они с Кастиэлем встали по обе стороны от Сэма, Дин тайком поддержал ангела за локоть.

— Похоже на то самое заклинание, которое использовал Метатрон, — продолжил Сэм, аккуратно раскрывая фолиант, чтобы все могли изучить место, о котором он говорил. — Даже удивительно, что так быстро нашлось.

— Сердце нефилима, лук купидона… да, похоже на правду.

Сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, Кастиэль внимательно вчитался в текст, водя по странице чуть заметно дрожащей рукой. Другую он стиснул в кулак и прижал ко рту, подавляя кашель.

— Там говорится о чем-нибудь, что может тебе помочь, Кас? — проталкиваясь вперед, спросил Дин.

Сэм быстро просмотрел текст и ткнул пальцем в абзац на следующей странице.

— Вот, здесь упоминается «восстановление» со ссылкой на сорок седьмую главу.

Он быстро долистал до указанной страницы и бегло проглядывал текст, пока не обнаружилась часть, похоже, связанная с предыдущим.

— Вот, Кас, взгляни.

Он подвинулся, чтобы тому было удобнее.

— Хм, да, может сработать.

Дин провел пальцем по странице.

— О, большая часть компонентов у нас уже есть, — заметил он.

— Да… — не без сомнения согласился Сэм, сдвинув брови и мысленно перебирая запасы Просвещенных. — Нет только «пяти капель крови Первого Демона».

Он посмотрел на Кастиэля и спросил:

— Что еще за «Первый Демон»?

Тот поморщился и в задумчивости потер усталые глаза. Он не любил признавать недостаток знаний, когда речь шла о сверхъестественном, но пришлось:

— Никогда не слышал этого выражения, — он немного помедлил и осторожно добавил: — Быть может, имеется в виду первый демон, встреченный после запуска заклинания.

— Или Люцифер, первый демон на свете, — предположил Сэм.

— Нет, Люцифер не считается демоном, он Враг рода человеческого, — ответил Кастиэль.

— Да уж, будем надеяться, что ты прав, Кас, а то кровь старины Люци нам в обозримом будущем не светит, — кисло вставил Дин и щелкнул пальцами, когда ему пришла в голову новая мысль. — Эй, а вдруг имеется в виду главный в Аду — прямо сейчас это Кроули. Вот его можно призвать без проблем.

— Не знаю, Дин, посмотри на прописные буквы — это реальный титул или имя кого-то конкретного, — Сэм повернулся к Кастиэлю. — Не райское обозначение?

— Возможно, но мне оно прежде не встречалось, так что кажется маловероятным, — задумчиво ответил тот.

— Значит, демонический титул, — пересмотрел свою теорию Сэм.

Дин сжал губы, выгнул брови и развел руками.

— И опять же, почему бы просто не выдернуть сюда демоническую задницу Кроули и не спросить? Если нанесем на потолок дьявольскую ловушку, он не сможет уйти, не ответив.

Кастиэль с Сэмом переглянулись, и Сэм пожал плечами.

— Предлагаю вместо этого начертить обыкновенный круг призыва с надписью «Первый Демон» на енохианском.

Дин выпятил нижнюю губу, поморщился и признал, что идея Сэма проще.

— Да, наверное, можно попробовать.

***

— Да, повелитель, будет исполнено.

Подобострастная безобразная тварь поклонилась так низко, что обливающийся потом лоб едва не коснулся пола, и, не разгибая колен и не решаясь повернуться спиной, осторожно попятилась к выходу.

Она наконец добралась до двери, и Кроули с почти осязаемым презрением смерил ее высокомерным взглядом.

— Проследи за этим.

— Да, господин, сию секунду, господин, — пискнула тварь и вышла в коридор. — Вас больше не побеспокоят.

Дверь виновато щелкнула, и Король Ада почти минуту простоял абсолютно прямо, прежде чем с глубоким вздохом облегчения наконец позволить себе устало ссутулиться. Он ненавидел Ад. Он ненавидел демонов, крики, маску, которую приходилось постоянно носить, просто чтобы не застали врасплох и не разорвали глотку, а больше всего он ненавидел всем этим руководить. Он не преувеличивал, когда говорил Сингеру, что угловой кабинет — это не то, чего он ожидал. Хуже, чем всем руководить, был только вариант, когда руководил кто-то другой. Абаддон доказала это по полной: она за собой-то уследить не могла, что уж говорить о Преисподней.

Впрочем, он был ненамного лучше: один из его наиболее преданных сторонников уже совершил акт самосожжения в знак протеста против его правления. Для Кроули это стало полной неожиданностью. Неужели он был так плох? Единственная расправа в припадке ярости — и вдруг бунт. Как же это утомляло! Растирая кулаками глаза, он повернулся к поистине огромному рабочему столу, когда-то принадлежавшему Папе Юлию Третьему, и скривился при виде горы бумаг. Временами он задумывался о том, стоило ли убийство Рыцаря возникшего в результате административного кошмара. На то, чтобы упорядочить созданный ею хаос, обещали уйти месяцы. И это не считая повседневных забот по грамотному управлению настолько большой организацией. А теперь еще нужно было учитывать чувства демонов. Жалобы, просители, согласования, поощрения за выслугу лет… Вздор! Смешно.

Жаль, что Князья Ада мыслями застряли в четырнадцатом веке, а то он переложил бы на них хоть часть бумажной работы. С необъяснимой злостью он представил, как Хастур с Лигуром лениво истязают души в свое удовольствие, пока он надрывается под грузом административных мелочей, из которых складывается управление Преисподней. Он застонал и повалился на роскошный обитый кожей стул с высокой спинкой, ставший ему практически тюрьмой. Нет, пока были хоть какие-то варианты, он не мог поручить этим… музейным экспонатам что-то важное. Он уже передал все, кроме совершенно секретного, тем из подхалимов, которые действительно знали, что делают, не обращая внимания на ранги. Он никогда не доверил бы Хастуру и компании ничего из того, что сейчас в беспорядке лежало на столе, даже будь они в чем-то компетентны: им представилось бы слишком много возможностей обернуть обстоятельства в свою пользу, и демоны не были бы демонами, если бы не ухватились за них. Нет, Князьям нельзя было доверять, так что предстояло работать самому. Кроули, скривившись, протянул руку к верхнему документу из ближайшей «срочной» кипы и занялся делом.

Через несколько часов ему удалось закончить с «жизненно важными, не терпящими промедления» бумагами и перейти к всего лишь «очень важным и срочным». Он потер лоб в попытке отсрочить зарождающуюся мигрень, подпер голову рукой и забарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая последний запрос оснащения от Службы Пыток. Было не особенно дорого, но он склонялся к тому, чтобы отказать им из принципа. Чем плоха его бесконечная очередь? И современнее, и потрясающе экономично. Пока он оценивал сравнительные преимущества запрошенного, веки сомкнулись от усталости, и он даже не заметил, как погрузился в сон.

***

_— Очень мило с твоей стороны присоединиться к нам, Кровлей, — оглянувшись через плечо и приподняв безупречную бровь, издевательски улыбнулась ему глава небесной разведки._

_До нее было фута три. Она стояла абсолютно прямо, повернувшись одним лицом, так что линии темного костюма и шпилек оставались идеальными. Голова просто раскалывалась: один из ее молодчиков вырубил его, едва он переступил порог книжного магазина. Сосредоточиться на ней стоило ему значительных усилий, но он собрался. Она деловито раскладывала что-то на подносе, но стояла так, что закрывала обзор._

_«Это не к добру, — кисло подумал он. — Что я здесь вообще делаю?»_

_— Кроули, — машинально поправил он, мутным взглядом обводя все остальное вокруг в поисках зацепок и щурясь от яркого света. Простое белое помещение, белая обстановка без излишеств, белые стены, белый пол, белый потолок, белое, белое, белое. Похоже, здесь это была основная тема. Из нее выбивались только серебряный поднос с инструментами, что Наоми подкатила к столу, к которому Кроули был крепко прикован, и ее мрачная, но дорогая и строгая одежда. Наоми вновь заговорила, и он опять сосредоточился на ней._

_— Не пытайся освободиться, Кровлей. У меня есть ряд вопросов о том, что произошло в этом году в Нижнем Тэдфилде, и при наличии выбора я предпочитаю получить ответы от демона, а не от ангела, — она угрожающе придвинулась к нему с чем-то вроде жужжащего сверла, оказавшегося пугающе близко к его левому глазу. — Теперь не дергайся. Будет почти не больно, а потом ты все забудешь._

_В голове прояснилось от всплеска адреналина. Он тщетно попытался отпрянуть от инструмента._

_— А поговорить нельзя? С радостью ввел бы тебя в курс дела без всяких дополнительных стимулов, — он кивнул на сверло и улыбнулся ей так обворожительно, как только мог, учитывая обстоятельства и головную боль, от которой к горлу подкатывала тошнота. — Почему бы просто не спросить?_

_— С этим я знаю, что ты отвечаешь правдиво и точно, — она приподняла инструмент и почти демонически улыбнулась. — К тому же так гораздо приятнее: нужно преподать урок Азирафаэлю._

_Наоми склонилась над ним, голова словно взорвалась, и не осталось ничего, кроме боли.___

_ _Кроули с рыком вынырнул из кошмара, вскочил на ноги и попытался взять себя в руки. Сердце отбивало чечетку, он жадно глотал ненужный, в общем-то, воздух._ _

_ _«Всего лишь сон, — зло подумал он, узнав собственный кабинет. — Будь прокляты Винчестеры со своими испытаниями Скрижали Демонов!»_ _

_ _До того как Сэм силой ввел ему человеческую кровь, он никогда не нуждался во сне. Было приятно время от времени спать — приятно, но не необходимо. Теперь же он засыпал, даже не осознавая этого. Кроули возражал бы куда меньше, если бы не кошмары. Он не представлял, были ли эти сны воспоминаниями, возвещающими о своем присутствии подсознательными психологическими проблемами, или следствием съеденных на ужин сардин. Впрочем, это не имело особого значения: хороший ли сон, дурной ли — Кроули никогда не запоминал ничего, кроме неопределенного впечатления и редких секундных образов чего-то или кого-то знакомого. В последнем кошмаре его точно пытала эта проклятая небесная бюрократка Наоми, но все остальное расплывалось. Какое-то белое помещение, что ли… Он раздраженно покачал головой: это не имело значения. Он не помнил ни одной неприятной встречи с этой пернатой тварью, но стоило задуматься: встреча могла и произойти, а потом ему просто стерли память. Очередной вопрос, в котором нужно было разобраться в свободную минуту, а если догадка окажется верна, как следует отблагодарить Наоми, когда та попадется на глаза в следующий раз. Возможно, для верности стоило взять парочку адских гончих побольше…_ _

_ _Он со стоном положил руки на поясницу, размял мышцы, затекшие от слишком долгого сидения согнувшись за столом, и пошел к ближайшему буфету. Порция «Крейга» — самое то, чтобы снять напряжение и получить возможность вновь сосредоточиться на текущих делах. Он бросил в бокал пару кубиков льда (нельзя не признать, статус большого босса давал кое-какие преимущества), слегка дрожащими руками открыл хрустальный графин, наклонил его — а потом почувствовал настойчивый рывок, и кабинет вдруг сменился совсем другим местом._ _

_ _— Серьезно? — с бокалом льда в одной руке и наклоненным графином в другой Кроули недобро уставился на троицу, стоящую по ту сторону круга призыва, в котором он оказался. Раздраженно посмотрев на начерченную на потолке над головой дьявольскую ловушку, он продолжил сверлить охотников взглядом и брезгливо скривился. — Мы разве не покончили с этими мелкими играми? — он угрожающе сощурился. — И вы же понимаете, что я Король Ада, и у меня есть еще кое-какие обязанности, помимо того, чтобы вечно быть у вас на побегушках, как какая-то визгливая собачонка?!_ _

_ _С каждым словом голос демона становился все громче, и под конец он уже кричал с налившимся кровью лицом. Он нечасто позволял «сладкой парочке» и их ручному ангелу вывести себя из равновесия, но день выдался долгий и удручающий, а кошмар потряс его сильнее, чем хотелось признавать. Он рассчитывал на простой бокал виски, прежде чем возобновить атаку на гору текущей работы, под которой было не видно стола, но в зависимости от того, что на сей раз затеяли эти вундеркинды, со всеми мыслями о встрече с бумагами в этом десятилетии можно было распрощаться. Конечно, судя по ошарашенным лицам троицы, даже этого времени могло не хватить._ _

_ _— Ладно, может, и не наша собачонка, но наша сучка точно, — усмехнулся Дин, быстро отошедший от посторонних мыслей, показал большим пальцем на графин, скептически приподнял бровь и продолжил: — И потом, видим мы, как ты «занят»._ _

_ _Кроули проследил за направлением его взгляда, на мгновение уставился на виски, пожал плечами и с бесстрастным видом, не давая рукам дрожать, наполнил бокал. По крайней мере, эти недоумки отвлекали от следов кошмара. Не поднимая глаз, он лениво повращал бокал с золотистой жидкостью, мрачно пробормотал: «Да, ну, у меня выдался длинный день», — и, хорошо отработанным движением запястья опрокинув бокал, закрыл глаза, смакуя жар и подчеркнуто игнорируя продолжающих пялиться придурков._ _

_ _— Что, те, кого пытают, слишком тихо кричат? — пренебрежительно закатив глаза, проворчал Дин._ _

_ _Вместо того чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, Кроули только помолчал, сделал глубокий вдох и страдальчески спросил._ _

_ _— Чего вам надо, Бельчонок? У меня серьезно дела._ _

_ _«Вид у него и правда какой-то усталый», — безучастно отметил Сэм, но промолчал. Костюм от Армани помялся, верхняя пуговица рубашки была расстегнута, ослабленный галстук висел криво, от кругов под глазами во все стороны расходились обычно незаметные морщины усталости, демон даже немного сутулился от утомления, несмотря на яростно расправленные плечи. Кроули хорошо это скрывал, но внимательный взгляд ясно давал понять, что он выдохся. Впрочем, Сэма это не очень-то волновало: после всего что они натерпелись от Кроули, тому повезло, что его не пристрелили на месте просто из принципа._ _

_ _Конечно, возникал вопрос о том, почему не сработал круг призыва. Кроули им был ни к чему, они призывали конкретно «Первого Демона», а вместо него явился Король Ада. Возможно, Дин попал в яблочко, и так звался любой, кто правил Адом. На худой конец, можно было последовать второму предложению Дина и спросить о загадочном титуле.  
Дин явно подумал так же._ _

_ _— Да, солнышко, очень тебе сочувствую, — съязвил он в ответ. — Слушай, чем быстрее ответишь на наши вопросы, тем быстрее отсюда выберешься и вернешься к своим «делам»._ _

_ _Было заметно, как вместо того, чтобы привычно огрызнуться, Кроули проглотил просящийся наружу резкий ответ и, молча размышляя, опустил голову. На самом деле ему потребовалось время, чтобы яростно обуздать сердце, бешено забившееся в панике, когда перед глазами вдруг мелькнули «вопросы» Наоми. После этого он глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился, кутаясь в потрепанное чувство собственного достоинства, словно в плащ, поднял голову и, вызывающе ухмыльнувшись, встретился с Дином взглядом._ _

_ _— Ну давай, дорогуша, спрашивай, — тоном соблазнителя отозвался он, и троица, похоже, снова выбитая из колеи, не издала ни звука. Полуприкрыв глаза, он перевел вызывающий взгляд с Дина на Сэма, а затем на стоявшего у них за спиной Кастиэля, прежде чем наконец признать случай безнадежным. Он сердито выпрямился, сбросил шуточную маску и раздраженно рявкнул: — Ну? Давайте, давайте, задавайте свои вопросы. Вопреки расхожему мнению, я не могу ждать вечно._ _

_ _— Да, точно, — Сэм резко вспомнил о текущей проблеме, сглотнул и решил спросить прямо: — Это ты «Первый Демон»?_ _

_ _«А что, начало не хуже любого другого», — подумал он._ _

_ _Кроули на мгновение растерялся и часто заморгал, молча обдумывая вопрос._ _

_ _«Что за игры? Эти засранцы пытались сжечь мои кости, они прекрасно знают, что я портной из Шотландии, а не падший ангел, — на лице медленно расползлась самодовольная ухмылка, когда он понял: — Если только… они не знают, кто или что такое Первый Демон!»_ _

_ _— Ну и ну, вы мне льстите, парни, — он повращал бокал, распределяя тающий лед, и продолжил: — Я, конечно, Король Ада, но до возраста и опыта Первого Демона мне далеко._ _

_ _Все так же самодовольно ухмыляясь, он лениво, неспешно глотнул виски, наслаждаясь торфяным вкусом на языке и досадой на лицах от столь расплывчатого ответа._ _

_ _— То есть Люцифер. Сэм это предполагал, но Кас не согласен._ _

_ _Дин явно старался вытянуть из Кроули больше деталей — к плохо скрытому веселью с его стороны._ _

_ _Он беззвучно усмехнулся и решил подыграть. Что уж там, попытки ненавязчиво выманить у него информацию откровенно смешили, а бумажная работа могла и подождать пару минут. _ _

_ _— Ну, два очка в пользу ангела, — заметил он и насмешливо отсалютовал тому бокалом. — У Люцифера много других имен и титулов, но Первый Демон в их число не входит._ _

_ _— Так кто это и где его можно найти? _ _

_ _Дин был не в настроении для подобных игр: Кастиэлю как будто становилось хуже с каждым часом._ _

_ _«Ладно, раз уж повеселиться мне не дадут…» — Кроули нахмурился и в немом вопросе развел руками._ _

_ _— Зачем вам?.. — он сощурился, передумав, яростно замотал головой, поднял указательный палец, закрыл глаза и продолжил: — Знаете что? Забудьте, ничего не хочу знать, хватит с меня и попыток навести порядок за Абаддон после ее так называемого «правления», — он язвительно изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Не хочу иметь ничего общего с новыми безумствами Винчестеров._ _

_ _Хотя соблазн был велик: Кроули ни за что бы не признался, но, вообще-то, подначивать Команду свободной воли было приятно. Для него эти трое, особенно Дин, были почти… друзьями, пусть никогда и не относились к нему так сами. Допив, он приподнял брови и поинтересовался:_ _

_ _— Я далек от того, чтобы реально помогать парочке охотников и ангелу, но почему бы вам просто не использовать обычный круг призыва демона с титулом «Первый Демон» в нужных местах?_ _

_ _— Да мы так и сделали, придурок, а появился ты!_ _

_ _Дин с чувством махнул рукой на круг под ногами у Кроули.То, что они с Сэмом придумали одно и то же, вызывало раздражение, и Дин позволил себе это показать: лучше уж так, чем волноваться за Кастиэля._ _

_ _Демон удивленно моргнул и резко заинтересовался начертанными вокруг символами. До этого он не уделил им особого внимания, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что Дин сказал правду: вообще-то, охотники не собирались его призывать. Но почему же?.._ _

_ _Он вновь наполнил бокал, поставил опустевший хрустальный графин на пол у своих ног, поднялся и, рассеянно отпивая из бокала, задумался над окружавшим его узором на бетонном полу. Наконец он ворчливо заключил: «Хм, должно бы сработать, видимо, в таком контексте это каким-то образом переводится с енохианского как «Правитель Ада», — и вновь замолчал, задумчиво вращая бокал с остатками льда. Казалось бессмыслицей, но других возможных ответов не было. Это также объясняло, почему Лосяра спросил, он ли Первый Демон. Если эти трое действительно не знали, к кому относится титул, получалось, что они не пытались намеренно позлить его или впустую потратить его время._ _

_ _Прошло несколько мгновений, и нетерпеливость Дина одержала верх над здравым смыслом._ _

_ _— Ну? Ты знаешь, кто такой Первый Демон, или нет?_ _

_ _Мысль прервалась, и настала очередь демона закатывать глаза._ _

_ _— Разумеется, знаю, — издевательски улыбнувшись уголком рта, признал он, развел руками и оговорился: — По крайней мере, в теории. Вот как искать этого типа, понятия не имею._ _

_ _Он вдумчиво глотнул из бокала._ _

_ _— Ну так кто это? — нетерпеливо спросил Сэм, видя, что Кроули не горит желанием продолжать._ _

_ _Тот сделал большие невинные глаза и заморгал._ _

_ _— С чего бы мне говорить? — он сощурился и уже злее прошипел: — Вы знаете правила, парни. Что с этого буду иметь я?_ _

_ _— Чем скорее мы получим информацию, тем быстрее тебя отпустим, — сухо отозвался Кастиэль своим низким монотонным голосом, кажется хрипя сильнее обычного._ _

_ _Он запомнил это свое наблюдение и поморщился от такой прямоты._ _

_ _— Серьезно? И все? На большее вы не способны?_ _

_ _— Да, ну ты ведь уже сказал, что не знаешь, как его искать, — пожал плечами Дин. — Так что, думаю, сегодня только свобода за толику информации. Соглашаться или нет — дело твое, придурок. Можешь прямо тут и сгнить, мне плевать._ _

_ _Реакция Кроули отразила всю степень его усталости. Он закрыл глаза и сжал губы, как это ни удивительно, всерьез обдумывая предложение. Обычно от охотников было не добиться даже такого, и желания дальше пользоваться сомнительным гостеприимством их подземной тюрьмы он не испытывал, нет уж, спасибо. Кроме того, вернуться было действительно необходимо. Стараниями Рыцаря Ада сказать, что Кроули «устраняет последствия», означало ничего не сказать. Лучше было закончить с этим как можно скорее, даже ценой бесплатных сведений._ _

_ _Он снова открыл глаза и раздраженно нахмурился._ _

_ _— Добавь неделю без призывов — и по рукам._ _

_ _Дин удивленно вскинул бровь и по привычке принялся торговаться:_ _

_ _— Один день._ _

_ _— Три дня._ _

_ _— Договорились, — побыстрее согласился Дин, пока Кроули не добавил какое-нибудь условие или оговорку. Ему с трудом верилось, что демон так легко сдался, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Чем скорее найдется немного крови этого Первого Демона, тем быстрее можно будет попытаться исцелить Кастиэля._ _

_ _К изумлению Дина, демон без возражений кивнул, даже не настояв на традиционном поцелуе._ _

_ _— Ладно, — Кроули со вздохом подумал, что лучше просто покончить с этим, фыркнул и снисходительно улыбнулся. — Как я понимаю, вы, парни, забросили Библию, иначе знали бы ответ без моей скромной помощи._ _

_ _Самодовольно ухмыляясь и перекатываясь с носка на пятку, он с нетерпением переводил взгляд с одного на другого в полной уверенности, что после намека на Священное Писание до кого-то дойдет. Секунды шли, а единственным ответом ему было недоумение в глазах, и он раздраженно всплеснул руками._ _

_ _— Книга Бытия? Райский сад? Кто-нибудь? — на него продолжали смотреть с беспомощным видом, и он с изумлением объяснил: — Змей, кретины! Тот, который предложил Еве яблоко?_ _

_ _— Первый Искуситель? — спросил Кастиэль. — Но он не демон, а падший ангел, как Люцифер._ _

_ _— Технически верно, — Кроули смягчился, когда стало ясно, что он хотя бы знает основы Писания, дело лишь в определениях, — и все же Внизу его всегда называли Первым Демоном, видимо, потому что он автор первородного греха._ _

_ _— Постой-постой, это правда было? Весь этот цирк с Райским садом? — с искренним недоверием вытаращился на него Дин._ _

_ _Кроули ушам своим не верил._ _

_ _— Вы столько сталкивались с ангелами, демонами, даже с Каином, а мысль о Райском саде и Древе познания почему-то принять не в состоянии?_ _

_ _Дин слегка смутился, отвел взгляд и пожал плечами._ _

_ _— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос…_ _

_ _— И как же нам найти этого… змея? — вклинился в разговор Сэм, избавив брата от дальнейшей неловкости._ _

_ _Кроули вздохнул и уставился на них, как на особо бестолковых пятилетних детей._ _

_ _— Я ведь уже сказал: я… не… знаю! — ответил он, произнося каждое слово четко, как для первоклассника, снова опустил взгляд на круг и пробормотал: — Я даже не знаю, почему не сработал ваш круг призыва._ _

_ _— Ты Король Ада, разве тебе не положено знать, где твои подданные? — с сомнением высказался Кастиэль._ _

_ _— Помнится, тебя, дружок, Рай пару раз терял из виду, — огрызнулся Кроули, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и развел руками, подчеркивая свое неведение. — Послушайте, он работал на Земле с самого изгнания Адама из Рая. Отчеты от него и так приходили нерегулярно, а где-то в районе тысяча девятьсот девяностого или девяносто первого года просто… прекратились. Тогда столько всего творилось, что искать его никто не стал, — Кроули равнодушно пожал плечами. — Как я понимаю, он все равно был не очень-то злым демоном, и по нему особенно не скучали. По слухам, он отуземился._ _

_ _— Отуземился? — подозрительно переспросил Дин._ _

_ _— Он так долго пытался вписаться в человеческое общество, что стал неотличим от людей, — объяснил Кастиэль, — стал скорее человеком, чем демоном по поведению и взглядам._ _

_ _— Так у кого же узнать, где он, если не у тебя? — резко прервал их Дин, возвращая разговор к основной теме. Чем дольше это тянулось, тем сильнее его все раздражало._ _

_ _Кроули уже было все равно. Он пытался быть приветливым и не получил ничего, кроме бесконечных похищений и угроз уничтожить._ _

_ _— Попробуйте эту суку Наоми, — зло сказал он, яростно подавляя любые воспоминания о кошмаре, — все-таки, как я понимаю, собирать информацию — ее работа._ _

_ _— Она мертва, — ответил Кастиэль, с интересом наклонил голову при виде ошарашенно округлившихся глаз Кроули и рискнул предположить: — Ты знал ее…_ _

_ _Что ж, Кроули заслужил этот вопрос как наказание за откровенное проявление эмоций, раз уж не смог скрыть реакцию на новости, но вовсе не собирался показывать себя настолько жалким, чтобы плакаться им на дурные сны. «К черту», — подумал он и, неловко прочистив горло, порочно ухмыльнулся, стараясь вывести из равновесия праведника-ангела._ _

_ _— Да, ну, однажды знали друг друга в Месопотамии… в библейском смысле._ _

_ _Он живо помнил, как был ошарашен, когда соблазненная без особых усилий молодая женщина оказалась ангелом, но и этой маленькой деталью тоже делиться не собирался._ _

_ _— Эй, эй, постой-ка, — недоуменно встрял Дин и скептически сощурился. — Ангел… с демоном?_ _

_ _К удивлению Кроули, прежде чем у него нашелся подходящий ответ, заговорил Кастиэль:_ _

_ _— Она была неприятным существом, Дин. Это она приказала мне убить тебя и заставляла совершать другие предосудительные поступки против моей воли, — настала его очередь выглядеть неловко. — Думаю, у этих двоих нашлось бы много общего, на чем можно построить отношения._ _

_ _Кроули лукаво улыбнулся с самодовольным, порочным видом, внутренне аплодируя его неодобрению Наоми._ _

_ _— Ну, не знаю насчет отношений, но секс был неплох._ _

_ _Он уже собрался пуститься в грязные подробности, когда в разговор вмешался Сэм:_ _

_ _— Секундочку, — сказал он, словно решая особенно сложную головоломку, — я думал, при жизни тебя звали Фергус МакЛауд и ты был портным в семнадцатом веке._ _

_ _Он не совсем спрашивал, скорее подтверждал то, что уже знал._ _

_ _Кроули небрежно сунул руки в карманы и нахмурил брови в ответ на эти не относящиеся к делу слова. Честно говоря, они немного выбили его из колеи._ _

_ _— Да, все верно, — резко сказал он, — и что?_ _

_ _— Как ты мог знать Наоми в Месопотамии?_ _

_ _Кроули закатил глаза._ _

_ _— Ради всего… Честное слово, все довольно просто, Лосяра. Когда мужчина и женщина нравятся друг другу… — начал он, запнулся, уже сам нахмурился, поняв, какое противоречие имеет в виду Сэм, и в замешательстве отвел взгляд. — Постой, здесь что-то не так._ _

_ _Широко распахнув остекленевшие глаза, Кроули уставился на пол и вдруг встал с явно… отсутствующим видом. Пустой хрустальный бокал выскользнул из обмякших пальцев и разбился о бетонный пол, но безучастно смотревший в никуда демон этого не заметил. Как завороженный он стоял в ненарушенном круге, не шевелясь, не говоря и даже не моргая._ _

_ _Прошло несколько минут, и Дин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу._ _

_ _— Кроули? Старик, ты с нами?_ _

_ _Такое поведение внушало беспокойство, хотя Дин ни за что бы этого не признал. Говоря относительно, демон был одним из самых надежных обитателей Ада, порядочным, насколько это возможно, и по меньшей мере предсказуемым. Не тот, с кем можно стать лучшими друзьями, но в целом с Кроули было относительно легко работать, пока ты ему вообще не доверял. Прямо сейчас он был им нужен бодрствующий и согласный сотрудничать, а не стоящий в ступоре. Возможно, от этого зависела жизнь Кастиэля. Демон не ответил, и Дин забеспокоился еще сильнее._ _

_ _— Мистер Кроули, — прохрипел Кастиэль и сложился пополам в приступе кашля. Дин в одно мгновение оказался рядом, хлопая его по спине. Сэм подошел поближе на случай, если понадобится._ _

_ _Пока братья как могли помогали больному Кастиэлю, их пленник сонно пробормотал:_ _

_ _— Да, ангел? — он быстро заморгал, замотал головой, и было видно, как он вырывается из затянувшей его психологической бездны. Явно не заметив, что «уходил», он засверкал глазами и огрызнулся: — Это все?_ _

_ _— Да, да._ _

_ _Дин решил не добиваться объяснений, провел шестом по краю ловушки на потолке, разрывая круг, и вернулся к Кастиэлю._ _

_ _Кроули заметно выпрямился, чувствуя, как возвращаются демонические силы, аккуратно затянул узел галстука и смахнул каплю крови, которая незамеченной выступила в уголке глаза. _ _

_ _— Премного благодарен, — он насмешливо отсалютовал им двумя пальцами и исчез._ _

_ _Кастиэль тут же обмяк в изнеможении. Охотники подхватили его и, поддерживая, опустили на ближайшее кресло. Он сидел без движения, тяжело дыша и пытаясь восстановить силы._ _

_ _— Все хуже, да? — тихо спросил Сэм._ _

_ _Кастиэль кивнул: смысла лгать не было._ _

_ _— Боюсь, что так._ _

_ _Дин перевел взгляд с одного на другого и обратил все внимание на умирающего ангела._ _

_ _— Так что, кто-нибудь мне скажет, какого черта сейчас было? Что это за штучки?_ _

_ _Сидя согнувшись с локтями на коленях, Кастиэль задрал голову и мрачно взглянул на Дина._ _

_ _— Наоми._ _

_ _— Наоми? — непонимающе переспросил Сэм. — Ангел, так называемая подружка Кроули?_ _

_ _— Она одна из первых. С самого начала ее работой было собирать информацию и карать за обнаруженные мелкие проступки, а сведения о более серьезных передавать командованию. Может, поначалу она выполняла свои обязанности с честью, но мой личный опыт общения с ней включает контроль над разумом, насильное стирание памяти и даже убийства руками невольных марионеток, чтобы замести следы, — он помолчал, осторожно подбирая слова. — Ее казнил Метатрон._ _

_ _— Ну хоть что-то этот урод сделал правильно, — проворчал Дин._ _

_ _Не обращая на него внимания, Сэм опустился на одно колено перед дрожащим другом._ _

_ _— Как она связана с Кроули? — негромко спросил он._ _

_ _— Думаю, он испытал на себе ее персональный стиль ведения допроса и контроля над разумом, как и я._ _

_ _Сэм в замешательстве сдвинул брови._ _

_ _— Почему ты так считаешь?_ _

_ _Кастиэль встретился с ним взглядом, подчеркивая, что это важно._ _

_ _— Из-за двух вещей. Столкнувшись с логическим противоречием, он… полагаю, это называется «отключиться». Я видел такое, когда вложенные Наоми воспоминания оказывались несовместимы с каким-нибудь сохранившимся обрывком настоящих. В таком случае либо воспоминания портного, жившего в семнадцатом веке, либо воспоминания о Месопотамии ложные._ _

_ _— Она была способна на такое? — ужаснулся Дин. — Не любитель Метатрона, но вроде как рад, что он ее прихлопнул. Звучит почти демонически._ _

_ _— Поэтому у него из глаза потекла кровь? — не обращая внимания на брата, задумчиво спросил Сэм._ _

_ _— Безусловно. Именно из-за нее я уверен, что наш демон побывал в «пациентах» у Наоми. У нее было устройство, которое она вводила в мозг через глазницу для самых сложных манипуляций с разумом. В качестве одного из побочных эффектов при нарушении контроля из этого глаза в буквальном смысле текут кровавые слезы, — он помолчал, морщась от неприятных воспоминаний. — По иронии судьбы этим устройством Метатрон ее и убил._ _

_ _Дин опустился рядом с Сэмом и пристально посмотрел на изможденного Кастиэля._ _

_ _— Искренне рад, что она мертва, и мне плевать, что она играла в классики в мозгах у этого сукина сына Кроули, важно только, можно ли верить его словам о Первом Демоне._ _

_ _Кастиэль сразу кивнул._ _

_ _— Да, думаю, можно. Ничто не говорило о манипуляциях с разумом, пока мы не обратили его внимание на то, что простолюдин из Шотландии семнадцатого века не мог иметь дело с ангелом Наоми в Месопотамии, — он помолчал и задумчиво добавил: — К тому же логично, что титул «Первый Демон» относится к Змею. Заклинание восстановления исчерпанной благодати на енохианском и требует кровь Первого Демона. У человека, который превратился в демона, внутренней мистической силы будет немного, но падший ангел, участник Великой Войны, исток первородного греха? — он поднял взгляд на задумчиво кивнувшего Сэма. — Кровь этого существа будет обладать очень большой силой._ _

_ _Он прикрыл рот кулаком: навалился очередной приступ кашля, лицо приобрело какой-то лиловый оттенок. Дин, поддерживая, приобнял его за плечи, а Сэм сбегал за стаканом воды. Кастиэль благодарно кивнул и сделал глоток, когда получилось перевести дыхание._ _

_ _После приступа ангел побледнел еще сильнее и стал выглядеть даже более измотанным. Закрыв глаза, он оперся на руку, которую так и не убрал Дин, и остался сидеть без движения. Немного погодя он снова выпрямился и смахнул пот со лба.  
Дин слабо улыбнулся ему уголком рта._ _

_ _— Настрой еще есть? — с заботой в голосе спросил он._ _

_ _— Да, по крайней мере, будет к тому времени, когда мы закончим с кругом призыва.  
Теперь Кастиэль хрипел даже сильнее, чем раньше, и сделал еще один осторожный глоток воды, надеясь прочистить горло._ _

_ _— Тогда за работу, — ответил Дин, старательно делая вид, что друг не болен._ _

_ _Вместо этого братья пошли к центру комнаты, где Сэм принялся перенастраивать дьявольскую ловушку на удержание падшего ангела, а Дин аккуратно стер круг для «Первого Демона» и принялся чертить другой, чтобы призвать «Первого Искусителя»._ _


	2. ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ ИМЯ?

Тем временем в Аду Кроули раздраженно фыркнул. 

«Проклятые Винчестеры, — подумал он, — вечно чего-то хотят, ведут себя так, словно я живу только для того, чтобы им прислуживать, — он направился прямиком к бару в кабинете. — И что же может оказаться наградой за всю мою помощь? Лосяра с Бельчонком попытаются меня убить — опять, — он принялся изучать коллекцию изысканных вин. — В пекло бумаги, голова раскалывается, эти идиоты и святого до мигрени доведут!»

Задумчиво хмыкнув, он вытащил покрытую пылью бутылку красного вина, прочитал этикетку и, кивнув, улыбнулся. Бокал «Домен де ля Романе-Конти» тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года и долгое отмокание в горячей ванне — вот что ему было нужно.  
Он налил себе бокал превосходного пино-нуар, посмаковал аромат и закрыл глаза, признавая его достоинства. Луи Франсуа де Бурбон продал душу за лозу, давшую это вино, но Кроули считал, что он не продешевил. Ни одна душа не стоила этого винограда. Он пригубил вино и, держа его во рту, почему-то вдруг подумал о гранатовых деревьях Райского сада. Наконец он открыл глаза, взял бутылку за горлышко, побрел к богато обставленной ванной и, приблизившись, взмахом руки наполнил ванну горячей пенной водой. Захлопнув дверь и отгородившись от всех забот по ту сторону, он избавился от одежды. Температура воздуха была безупречна. Кроули насладился ощущением прохладного мрамора под босыми ногами по пути к ванне.  
Опустившись в душистую пену, он со вздохом расслабился в воде и поставил бокал с бутылкой на специальную полочку. Несколько долгих минут он ни о чем не думал, давая теплой воде успокоить ноющие мышцы и время от времени делая глоток вина. Наконец он поставил бокал в сторону и позволил себе полежать в воде, тщательно очистив разум. Хотелось ни о чем не думать, передохнуть хотя бы несколько минут. Теплая вода, убаюкивающее вино, чары на двери ванной, способные остановить кого угодно, так что он был, извините за выражение, как за церковной стеной… Дыхание замедлилось, стало глубже, он скользнул в сон…

_Дорога была сильно загружена, но от этого делать сто десять миль в час на Оксфорд-стрит среди солнечного дня становилось только веселее. Урчание ухоженного двигателя сердцебиением запульсировало в костях, когда он на двух колесах пролетел поворот. Из динамиков «Blaupunkt» на максимальной громкости гремела «Богемская рапсодия» Моцарта (классика пролежала в «Бентли» больше месяца), и все было как надо в этом мире. Счастливо хохоча, Кроули поехал не в ту сторону на круговом перекрестке, наводя ужас на других водителей, — а потом еще разок просто ради убийственных взглядов из движущихся навстречу автомобилей. Ветер-искусник растрепал его волосы, когда он проехал на красный свет. Позади образовался затор, и он широко улыбнулся: дурное дело удалось на славу. Что за чудесный день!_

_Он поправил солнечные очки и играючи повернул руль к Сохо. Сделать такой день еще лучше мог только славный обед, еще более славное вино и приятная компания._

_Стоило об этом подумать, как он оказался за столиком в «Ритце». Он понимал, что спит, но от «Шато Лафит» в бокале отражался приглушенный свет, отбрасывая на тарелку и белую салфетку крошечные бриллиантовые искорки, ростбиф был поистине великолепен, а вино служило идеальным дополнением._

_— Так что, как видишь, Франциск считает, что это просто непостижимо._

_Крайне ученого вида человек напротив с растрепанными нестриженными волосами наконец-то добрался до сути, хотя в сами слова Кроули уже давно не вслушивался. Неожиданная компания для демона его статуса: шелковистые светлые волосы, легкая полнота, почти до неприличия оживленная жестикуляция, нежные, ухоженные руки, взмахивающие для большей выразительности, лицо, практически излучающее искреннюю веру в человеческую доброту, золотистые волосы, нимбом окружающие голову, и обманчиво мягкий, почти певучий, весьма приятный голос. Не будь он таким приятным, Кроули прервал бы монолог еще десять минут назад. К сожалению, разговор достиг той стадии, на которой нужно было ответить, и осени его крест, если он знал, о чем же они говорят._

_— Ну… — протянул он и повторил то немногое, что все-таки запомнил, — нельзя верить каждому слову Франциска просто потому, что это Франциск, и тебе не кажется, что ваша сторона слишком часто разбрасывается словом «непостижимый»?_

_Он взял бокал и немного повращал его, глядя на игру света и тени, прежде чем поднести к губам и сделать глоток._

_Идеально._

_Собеседник ненадолго изумленно уставился на него, нежно улыбнулся, покачал головой, в компанейском молчании взял собственный бокал и тоже глотнул. Поставив его обратно, он понимающе приподнял бровь._

_— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем мы говорим, да, Кроули?_

_Судя по благожелательному смешку, такой вывод его не расстроил._

_— Ни малейшего, ангел, — демон с искренней теплотой улыбнулся и поднял бокал. — Твое здоровье!_

_Собеседник хмыкнул, невесело усмехнулся, поднял бокал, чокнулся с Кроули и с самым довольным видом ответил:_

_— Твое здоровье!_

_Они продолжили компанейски молчать, а когда бутылка опустела, заказали еще одну.___

_ _Кроули медленно шевельнулся; пока он дремал, вода в ванне остыла. Безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить стремительно ускользающий сон, он рассеянным взмахом руки подогрел ее достаточно, чтобы закончить с водными процедурами. Осталось только общее ощущение благополучия, радости и смутного удовольствия. Кажется, там еще мог быть кто-то со светлыми волосами, но он не был в этом уверен. Тем не менее глубокое впечатление покоя и безопасности держалось еще долго после того, как сон совсем оставил Кроули, а приятного в его жизни в последнее время было крайне мало. Невероятно, конечно, чтобы демона сделал счастливым сон, но все же это была правда. До тех испытаний он не мог испытывать ярко выраженные эмоции, и ему понравилось. _ _

_ _— И они еще не понимали, почему я ввожу себе человеческую кровь, — фыркнул он.  
Насколько же ярче, насколько реальнее все было в пору той зависимости._ _

_ _По мере того как Сэм работал над «исцелением», Кроули начал осознанно испытывать чувства, считавшиеся невозможными для обитателей Ада. Тоска, сожаление, стыд… они накатывали волнами, захлестывали его, но он даже и не представлял, как быть с этими чувствами. У кого вообще просить прощения демону? У Бога? Да конечно._ _

_ _А какие воспоминания несли с собой эти чувства! Одни были яркими, четкими, резкими видениями сделок и преступлений с момента превращения в демона перекрестка, и о каждом из них он сожалел всеми фибрами восстанавливающейся души. Другие, точнее говоря, грехи столетий, прошедших между смертью в Шотландии и последними двадцатью пятью годами, были скорее туманными тенями, призрачными и нечеткими. Когда он пытался сосредоточиться на них, что-то глубоко внутри как будто рвалось наружу, пыталось освободиться. Интуиция подсказывала, что ритуал Сэма это выпустит, чем бы оно ни было, и когда в последний момент примчался Дин и прервал завершающую магическую формулу, Кроули это удивительным образом разочаровало. Он был уверен, что его нынешнее “я” окажется безвозвратно уничтожено, но что-то глубоко внутри считало, что так и должно быть._ _

_ _Но Дин остановил испытание — и небо обрушилось._ _

_ _С ужасом и изумлением Кроули, казалось, несколько часов смотрел сквозь крышу церкви на ангелов, камнем падающих с Небес. Когда Дин схватил его и затолкал в поспешно освобожденный багажник «Импалы», это стало неприятным возвращением к реальности. Он злобно посмотрел на дьявольскую ловушку, нанесенную на внутреннюю сторону закрывающейся крышки багажника, и остался во тьме, один и без сил._ _

_ _Он знал, что нужно начинать соображать, как разобраться с этой выскочкой Абаддон, Рыцарем Ада, но никак не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы строить планы. В мозг без конца рвались другие воспоминания, и хуже всего было то, что они ему, казалось, даже не принадлежали. Это были случайные нечеткие обрывки чужой жизни: кормление уток в пруду, вино в подсобке книжного магазина в компании приятного нетрезвого владельца, запах нагретой солнцем кожи, когда легко опускаешься за руль мощного винтажного автомобиля, приятная дрожь безжалостно запугиваемых комнатных растений, каждое из которых старается стать самым зеленым и пышным в квартире. Эти и сотни подобных образов вспыхивали в сознании и сбивали с мысли всякий раз, когда он принимался строить планы. Хуже того, эмоции, которыми сопровождались эти видения, накрывали с головой, особенно ощущение всепрощения, обволакивавшее при каждом появлении владельца книжного магазина.  
Образы продержались только несколько дней, и все эти дни он пролежал в багажнике. Постепенно они сошли на нет, позволив вздохнуть спокойно и дав время на планирование._ _

_ _А потом он заснул._ _

_ _Поначалу преобладали кошмары в комплекте с полными ужаса и паники пробуждениями, но некоторые сны были… приятны. Ощущение тепла, защищенности и… любви после них держалось часами. Они стали удивительным источником успокоения — и досады. В лучших постоянно появлялся светловолосый незнакомец, чей образ был абсолютно четким во сне, но бледнел и размывался, стоило только проснуться и попытаться вспомнить о нем какие-нибудь подробности, словно его собственный разум вымарывал незнакомца, оставляя только смутное представление о приятном, старомодном и почему-то очень-очень важном светловолосом библиотекаре средних лет._ _

_ _Поразмыслив об этом на досуге, Кроули сперва подумал, что это могли быть воспоминания литературного агента, чье тело он занимал, потому что самому Кроули они точно не принадлежали. Падшие ангелы и Рыцари Ада могли получить тело «от производителя», созданное персонально для них, а вот демонам его ранга приходилось довольствоваться «бывшими в употреблении», нередко частично деля их с первоначальными владельцами. Будь это так в случае Кроули, он бы не беспокоился._ _

_ _Только вот Кроули никогда не любил делиться. Много лет назад, по неизвестной причине не обнаружив у себя тела, он дождался, пока не освободился подходящий сосуд, и тут же его занял, так что в его случае выражение «мясной костюм» было ближе к истине, чем обычно. Когда он дослужился до Короля перекрестков, было нетрудно изучить список договоров, у которых подходит срок, и оказаться рядом в момент освобождения желаемого тела. Душа литературного агента давно отправилась в пучины Ада, осталась только пустая оболочка. Нет души — нет воспоминаний, по крайней мере, в теории. Возможно, само тело хранило какой-то отпечаток нервных импульсов, а энергия заклинания «исцеления» демона его активировала, или же воспоминания принадлежали Сэму Винчестеру и передались через его очищенную кровь? Логический ум Кроули решил, что здесь определенно требуется научный эксперимент._ _

_ _Проще всего было проверить, не принадлежат ли воспоминания донору крови. О том, чтобы спросить о снах Сэма, и речи не шло: как неоднократно показывал опыт, ничто услышанное от Винчестеров не заслуживало доверия, а Сэм был таким грубияном, что, вероятно, вообще не ответил бы. И если воспоминания действительно принадлежали ему? Охотник легко мог посчитать это вторжением в частную жизнь или даже вероятной угрозой и прикончить Кроули, пока тот был связан и полностью в их власти. Так что Кроули настоял на использовании крови Кевина Трена, а не Сэма: если передатчиком была кровь, в голове у Кроули могло оказаться кое-что из воспоминаний пророка — весьма полезный побочный эффект. Увы, результатом стало просто еще больше неясных образов огромного древнего черного родстера и светловолосого любителя книг с благожелательным лицом и ужасным вкусом в одежде._ _

_ _Как только Кроули снова обрел свободу и оказался предоставлен самому себе, он тут же специально вселился в другое тело и заснул, чтобы посмотреть, не изменятся ли видения. Все осталось по-прежнему, то есть телу литературного агента они явно не принадлежали. Часы беспамятства все так же были посвящены загадочным событиям в неизвестных местах, и в них опять постоянно участвовал старомодный блондин средних лет, носящий очки для чтения._ _

_ _В конце концов демон решил, что больше не может впустую тратить драгоценное время, беспокоясь о происхождении этих снов. Вероятно, они были просто каким-то странным побочным эффектом процесса превращения в человека, вроде эмоциональности, которая без конца затуманивала разум в те первые недели после освобождения из плена Винчестеров. К тому же со временем и эмоции, и сны, похоже, тускнели. Нужно было сосредоточиться на выскочке-Рыцаре._ _

_ _И все же, сколько бы ни возражала логика, ему не хватало неопределенного тепла хороших снов, и когда оказалось, что и их, и удивительные новые эмоции можно вернуть инъекциями человеческой крови… ну как было устоять? Окутывавшие ощущения принятия и товарищества стоили побочных эффектов от погружения в новую зависимость._ _

_ _Тем не менее он был нужен Аду и в меньшей степени Винчестерам для борьбы с Абаддон, так что мозги требовалось прочистить. После предательства со стороны той второсортной сирены Кроули понял, что это настоящая проблема. Он не смог заставить себя отказаться от успокоения, которое давали сны, от ощущения, что все так, как должно быть, и позвонил Винчестерам. Они без колебаний заперли его протрезветь все в ту же старую грязную камеру, что и прежде. Через некоторое время в своей неловкой демонической манере он попытался заменить постепенно тускнеющую воображаемую тихую гавань настоящими живыми друзьями, но братья отвергли все осторожные предложения дружбы, вечно вели себя так, словно он грязь у них под ногами, да еще и попытались убить его Первым Клинком. Эта мысленная пощечина вновь привела его в чувство. О чем он только думал? Подружиться с Винчестерами? Невозможно._ _

_ _Он полностью посвятил себя борьбе с Абаддон, а после ее уничтожения — возвращению трона и приведению в порядок посеянного ею хаоса. Когда столь необходимая для победы над Рыцарем Метка Каина дала непредвиденный побочный эффект и превратила Дина в демона, Кроули показалось, что ему наконец улыбнулась судьба. Какое-то время он думал, что знает, на что похожа настоящая дружба. Ему понравилось._ _

_ _Разумеется, все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Дина было невозможно контролировать, хуже того, он убил человека, который продал свою душу. Кроули не мог допустить, чтобы Ад нарушал условия сделок, иначе снова наступил бы хаос времен Абаддон. Дин не только отрицал, что они друзья, но еще и вредил делу, поэтому с ним пришлось расстаться. Всучив Кастиэлю заемную благодать и сказав ему решить вопрос с демонической природой Дина, Кроули заявил: «Я не сентиментален».  
Конечно, это была самая большая его ложь за долгие годы._ _

_ _Кроули до сих пор не знал, откуда берутся хорошие сны и не не отражается ли в них его же подсознание в 3D и с объемным звуком. К собственному ужасу и стыду, он еще помнил, как на последнем этапе процесса исцеления выкрикнул: «Я заслуживаю любви!» Теперь Кроули смирился с тем, что он-то, может, и чувствует, что заслуживает, а вот вселенная с ним явно не согласна, и больше не противился, когда клонило ко сну. Скорее всего, плохо запоминающемуся воображаемому спутнику из хороших снов предстояло остаться его единственным другом._ _

_ _Честно говоря, это уже не имело значения. Сны не влияли на решения, принимаемые наяву, и для их поддержания не требовалось регулярно вкалывать кровь. Кроме того, пока во сне его посещала воображаемая тень, не было необходимости унижаться, пытаясь завести настоящих друзей. Нельзя осудить за поведение выдуманного приятеля, нельзя попытаться подражать невидимке. По пробуждении сны всегда теряли четкость, так что Кроули не тратил время, вспоминая, как весело было вдвоем. «От этого все только выигрывают», — решил он, осторожно выбираясь из ванны. Вода и вино сотворили чудеса с его настроением, и он был практически весел к тому моменту, когда протянул руку за одним из особо пушистых полотенец, чтобы вытереться._ _

_ _— Довольно этой слезливой жалости к себе, в следующий раз посмотрим, не выйдет ли вообразить парочку супермоделей, — тихо пробормотал он._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _— Готов? — спросил Дин у Кастиэля, заканчивая перепроверять начерченный Сэмом круг удержания. Вид у ангела был все такой же измученный, с темными кругами под глазами и побледневшей еще сильнее кожей, но он все равно утвердительно кивнул._ _

_ _— Думаю, да. Я вписал на место для имени «Первый Искуситель» и «Змей Райского сада» по-енохиански._ _

_ _Он с трудом встал и прошел к своему месту рядом с кругом._ _

_ _Сэм закончил проверять работу Дина, тоже поднялся и отряхнул колени._ _

_ _— Так что… даже если этот демон пытается прятаться, призыв все равно должен сработать?_ _

_ _— Это подразумевает текст заклинания. Оно не просто вызывает сильное побуждение явиться, а вообще развоплощает это существо, где бы оно ни было, и заново собирает у нас._ _

_ _— Это не значит, что он поможет, — проворчал Дин себе под нос._ _

_ _— Поможет, если не хочет провести здесь остаток жизни, — сухо ответил Сэм. — Все получится._ _

_ _Он ободряюще улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул на изучавшего обе формулы больного ангела. Дин уныло пожал плечами._ _

_ _— Прости, — негромко ответил он и покачал головой, — просто пока нам не очень-то везет._ _

_ _— Знаю, — Сэм тепло улыбнулся, хлопнул в ладоши и нетерпеливо взглянул на остальных. — Ну что, за дело?_ _

_ _Все кивнули, братья начали обходить круг и зажигать свечи, а Кастиэль принялся нараспев читать заклинание. Уверенный тягучий шепот на енохианском успокаивал. Кастиэль безупречно заучил слова и органично вписал небесное обозначение Змея Райского сада в их поток. Комната пропиталась все растущей силой, круг призыва засветился, голос постепенно стал громче. Наконец ритуал достиг пика: раздался громкий хлопок, удар и появилось облачко дыма. В центре круга сквозь завесу едва просматривался неопределенно человекообразный силуэт. Он был неуклюже изогнут, а рядом колыхалось нечто вроде прямоугольного куска ткани._ _

_ _Дин закашлялся и разогнал дым перед лицом, пытаясь получше рассмотреть гостя. Увы, стоило облаку наконец рассеяться достаточно, чтобы можно было что-то увидеть, как комната погрузилась в потрясенное молчание._ _

_ _Вытиравший ноги Кроули медленно выпрямился с махровым полотенцем в руке. Сулящее смерть холодное пламя преисподней в глазах никак не сочеталось с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, так что Кроули выглядел одновременно безумно опасно и как-то нелепо. По шее стекали оставленные без внимания ручейки воды, и Сэм подавил смешок. Кроули стиснул полотенце так, что костяшки побелели, и прошипел сквозь зубы:_ _

_ _— Нравитссся, парни? Сссамые быссстрые три дня в иссстории, даже для вассс._ _

_ _Дин не смог не поддеть демона. Отстраненно отметив новый дефект речи и пока не обращая на него внимания, он театральным жестом закрыл глаза рукой и воскликнул: _ _

_ _— Чувак, имей совесть, надень что-нибудь!_ _

_ _Никогда еще Сэм так не радовался кругу удержания. Взглядом сжавшего кулаки Кроули можно было плавить мрамор._ _

_ _Демон опасно сощурился, прежнее хорошее настроение испарилось как туман. _ _

_ _— Я бы с радостью, — негромко ответил он убийственным тоном. — Не хочешь подсказать, каким образом я должен добраться до своей одежды, когда у вас на потолке эта настенная живопись?_ _

_ _Трясясь от злости, он ткнул пальцем в круг над головой. Он не признался бы и самому себе, как обидно сидеть в ловушке, расставленной тем, кого ты когда-то считал другом, и чувствовать себя обычной демонической шушерой. Он практически зарычал на Дина:_ _

_ _— Разорвите круг или живите с этим! — он округлил глаза и язвительно огрызнулся: — О, придумал: может, не надо призывать «с принуждением», когда я в ванной!_ _

_ _К концу этой гневной тирады он даже покраснел от злости и тяжело задышал._ _

_ _Перед ним неожиданно оказался плащ свободного покроя — потрепанный, но в сносном состоянии. Кроули удивленно на него уставился, и охватившее его бешенство вдруг отступило._ _

_ _— Берите, по крайней мере, пока мы не выясним, что пошло не так, и не сможем вас отпустить, — Кастиэль говорил негромко и по существу, старательно не смотря ни на что, кроме лица Кроули, и не обращая внимания на исходящую от него неминуемую угрозу: рука с предложенным плащом оказалась полностью в круге._ _

_ _Кроули не нашелся что ответить, медленно протянул руку, молча взял плащ, методично оделся, резко кивнул и обуздал гнев. Он не любил показывать слабость, а неспособность справиться со злостью определенно была из тех слабостей, которые можно использовать. Он знал, что Дин будет совсем не против так и сделать, особенно после недавних столкновений._ _

_ _— Спасибо, — неохотно пробурчал он в сторону ангела._ _

_ _Кастиэль опустил руку, не удивляясь, что та осталась нетронутой._ _

_ _— Пожалуйста, — вежливо кивнув, ответил он._ _

_ _Смягчившийся Кроули принялся сушить волосы. Почему бы не разобраться с новой затеей этих вундеркиндов._ _

_ _— Ну что, я так понимаю, меня призвали по ошибке… опять? — он театральным жестом положил руку на сердце и продолжил: — Второй, вечно второй… У меня же начнутся комплексы._ _

_ _Он преувеличенно жеманно захлопал ресницами._ _

_ _— Боюсь, на этот раз виноват я, — извинился ангел. — Я посчитал, что раз все остальное заклинание написано на небесном языке, правильным будет прописать в формуле «Змей Райского сада» по-енохиански._ _

_ _Стоявший в стороне Дин заранее ощетинился, готовясь защищать Кастиэля от словесных нападок, но вместо Кроули на ангела напал кашель, который он не совсем успешно попытался подавить. Сэм молча протянул ему новый стакан воды, и Кастиэль сделал благодарный глоток._ _

_ _Объяснение не вызвало негодования — напротив, отношение к ним кардинально улучшилось. Кроули, похоже, удовлетворился тем, что хотя бы в этот раз Винчестеры не собирались над ним издеваться или, хуже того, выставлять дураком. Кроули отмахнулся от извинений._ _

_ _— Не бери в голову, пернатый, все мы ошибаемся, — он присмотрелся к очевидно нездоровому ангелу и подозрительно спросил: — Это ради тебя вся возня? Что-то не так с новой благодатью?_ _

_ _Кастиэль молча кивнул в знак согласия, глотнул воды и не стал интересоваться, как Кроули догадался._ _

_ _Тот вдруг сделался куда сговорчивее, хлопнул в ладоши и бодро воскликнул:_ _

_ _— Ну что, тогда давайте разбираться? Показывайте, где в вашем построении индивидуальная часть._ _

_ _Молча стоявший поодаль Сэм вышел вперед и указал на соответствующие руны, несмотря на протестующие звуки со стороны Дина. Не обращая на них внимания, Кроули, щурясь, вгляделся в символы и негромко произнес:_ _

_ _— Искуситель? Не слишком ли расплывчато?_ _

_ _— При этом завитке на конце более точный перевод — «Первый Искуситель», как называют Змея в Раю, — объяснил Кастиэль._ _

_ _— А, ясно, — Кроули не без веселья вскинул бровь и поднял взгляд на Винчестеров. — Парни, мое нынешнее положение не означает, что я перестал быть Королем перекрестков, то есть главным или «первым» искусителем в Аду. Неудивительно, что меня выдернуло из ванны._ _

_ _— Есть предложения получше? — раздраженно огрызнулся Дин._ _

_ _— Почему бы не использовать демоническое имя?_ _

_ _— Демоническое имя? — озадаченно склонил голову Кастиэль. — «Первый Демон» — так мы и сделали изначально._ _

_ _— Нет, не титул, — Кроули закатил глаза, — имя — «Кровлей»._ _

_ _Сэм недоумевающе поморгал и выпалил:_ _

_ _— Серьезно?_ _

_ _Кроули пожал плечами и поморщился._ _

_ _— Эй, я никогда и не утверждал, что у обитателей Ада много мозгов или оригинальности, — он огляделся по сторонам и насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Есть мелок и бумага? Я запишу символ, мне ведь надо, чтобы вы все сделали правильно._ _

_ _Пропустив мимо ушей издевку по поводу мелка, братья переглянулись и принесли с ближайшего стола ручку с планшетом. Кроули опустился на колени, аккуратно расчертил лист бумаги необходимыми символами, встал, критически осмотрел дело рук своих, удовлетворенно кивнул, сказал: «Да, вот так», — и без колебаний протянул планшет обратно._ _

_ _Не сводя глаз с его лица, Дин осторожно протянул руку и, не встретив сопротивления, выхватил бумагу._ _

_ _— Такая услужливость не в твоем духе. В чем подвох? — подозрительно спросил он._ _

_ _Кроули насмешливо хмыкнул и покачал головой._ _

_ _— Никакого подвоха, только личный интерес, — он на мгновение приподнял уголок рта, видя всю иронию ситуации. — Чем раньше вы прекратите случайно выдергивать меня из Ада, тем раньше я смогу вернуться к своей настоящей работе._ _

_ _— Пытки манят? Что, на дыбе осталась какая-то горячая штучка?_ _

_ _Едва взглянув на листок, Дин передал его Сэму и Кастиэлю._ _

_ _Губы Кроули растянулись в издевательской улыбке._ _

_ _— Если бы, — мрачно усмехнулся он. — Увы, мне предстоит разобраться с горой документов, — улыбка стала немного унылой, и он пожал плечами. — Это все-таки Ад._ _

_ _Дин не сумел сдержать смешок. Сэм кивнул ему, и он прочертил царапину по краю круга на потолке._ _

_ _— Ну да. Ты свободен. Опять, — сказал Дин и заставил себя пробубнить: — Прости за это дело._ _

_ _Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись в ответ на едва слышное извинение, Кроули щелкнул пальцами и в то же мгновение стоял перед ними в обычном для себя стильном дорогом костюме. Повернувшись, он запоздало добавил:_ _

_ _— Да, пернатый? Спасибо, что одолжил._ _

_ _Кастиэль, кивнув, взял протянутый плащ, молча отметив, что его вычистили магией. Кроули улыбнулся по-настоящему, махнул рукой и со словами: «Ну, пока», — еще раз щелкнул пальцами и исчез._ _

_ _Сэм с Дином принялись в очередной раз править круги призыва и удержания, ангел же не сводил пристального взгляда с того места, где только что стоял Кроули. Наконец Дин оторвался от работы и обеспокоенно на него посмотрел._ _

_ _— Кас, что-то не так?_ _

_ _— Просто размышляю. Он всегда не совсем такой, каким я его представляю._ _

_ _Дин мельком проследил направление его взгляда._ _

_ _— Кто, Кроули? Он демон и Король Ада. Что там еще знать?_ _

_ _— Возможно… — теперь невидящий взгляд Кастиэля уперся в дальнюю стену, — но, в отличие от большинства его сородичей, у него есть моральные принципы — искаженные, конечно. В последнее время я заметил за ним больше достойных поступков, чем за многими обитателями Небес._ _

_ _Дин сел поудобнее и обдумал его слова. Немного погодя, вспомнив Наоми, Метатрона и Гадриэля, он ответил:_ _

_ _— Да. Да, здесь с тобой не поспоришь, — он покачал головой и вернулся к работе. — Давай сейчас лучше побеспокоимся о том, как привести тебя в порядок, ладно?_ _

_ _Кастиэль медленно кивнул и, оставшись стоять в задумчивом молчании, коснулся безукоризненно чистого отворота плаща._ _


	3. НАМ НУЖНО ЧУДО

С омерзением сжав губы, Кроули сверлил взглядом бардак на столе. Очевидно, все то короткое время, что он провел, принимая ванну и провоцируя Винчестеров, бумаги плодились как кролики, и все же их нужно было разобрать, так что он обреченно покачал головой, размял плечи, вздохнул, снова сел за стол, взял верхний документ из новенькой «срочной» стопки, просмотрел его, поднял ручку с кроваво-красными чернилами и принялся делать пометки на полях.

К тому времени, когда вновь начали тяжелеть веки, он проработал без передышки несколько часов и разобрался почти с половиной документов, которые подписал или вернул на доработку и отправил по соответствующим отделам. На этот раз он был весьма горд своими успехами, так что поддался желанию сложить руки на столе и опустить голову.

«Просто дам глазам немного отдохнуть», — подумал он и в следующее мгновение уже спал.

_Пруд простирался перед ним, сверкая на солнце. К счастью, темные очки делали блики более терпимыми. Вдоль воды, скрытно переговариваясь, парами прогуливались несколько человек, поправляя отделанные мехом воротники и темные шарфы для защиты от холода, что принесла в этот день поздняя осень. За двумя людьми, которые ранее совершили ошибку и действительно покормили уток, ковыляли четверо или пятеро наиболее настойчивых. Кроули поднял взгляд: над кронами деревьев проглядывали признаки городской суеты. Коротая время, он сунул руки поглубже в карманы и поежился. Холод никогда не был ему по душе._

_К его груди вдруг бесцеремонно прижали скомканный пакет, полный сухих хлебных крошек._

_— Прости за опоздание, дорогой мой. Только что пришла новая партия, перед уходом из магазина нужно было все переписать._

_— Без проблем, ангел._

_Он взял кусок черствого хлеба побольше, вновь посмотрел на пруд и улыбнулся: к ним стремительно двигалась орава уток, рассчитывающих на еду. Даже те, что следовали за шпионами, развернулись и теперь вразвалку шли к ним._

_Размахнувшись, он закинул хлеб подальше к центру пруда. Одна из самых медленных уток неожиданно для себя оказалась ближе всех к манне небесной и с радостью схватила подношение._

_И немедленно пошла ко дну._

_Кроули толкнули локтем под ребра, и он подавил желание рассмеяться._

_— Хорошо, хорошо._

_Фыркнув, он махнул рукой в направлении оказавшейся под водой утки. Та тут же всплыла и укоризненно сверкнула на него глазами. Он весело приподнял уголок рта._

_— Ума не приложу, почему тебя так на это тянет, — беззлобно пожурил его спутник._

_Он зачерпнул горсть крошек и легким движением бросил их в воду, распределяя между птицами, чтобы те меньше дрались. Утка, получившая хлеб от Кроули, подозрительно посмотрела на крошки, прежде чем подплыть за своей долей. Демон неопределенно пожал плечами._

_В компанейском молчании два человекоподобных создания продолжили разбрасывать по поверхности пруда хлебные крошки. Чуть погодя светловолосый спутник Кроули заговорил вновь:_

_— Сегодня утром у меня купили книгу…_

_Кроули ощутил необъяснимый прилив сочувствия._

_— О, ангел, мне так жаль._

_Старомодный книготорговец улыбнулся и рассеянно одернул край жуткого клетчатого свитера, выглядывавший из-под мятого пальто. _

_— Ничего страшного, это не Библия, всего лишь одна из новинок, которыми восполнил пробелы Адам. Право, пожалуй, здесь просто вопрос принципа._

_— Безусловно, — Кроули снова сунул руки в карманы, раз уж хлеб кончился, и чуть погодя, лукаво улыбнувшись, добавил: — Могу я искусить тебя ланчем? Все хочу сходить в новый индийский ресторан._

_— Звучит чудесно, — спутник засиял так, словно Кроули был для него центром вселенной, взял его под руку, и локоть согнулся сам. — Идем?_

_Рука об руку они пошли прочь от берега, наслаждаясь лучами осеннего солнца. День вдруг показался Кроули не таким уж холодным.___

_ _***_ _

_ _Король Ада медленно вынырнул из сна, чувствуя, что из-за странной позы затекла шея. Он потянулся, разработал ее, повращав головой, и невидящим взглядом уставился на потолок. Очередной хороший сон. В последнее время их становилось все больше, и да, он к ним определенно пристрастился, особенно после того, как Дин дал ему от ворот поворот. Такими темпами он с радостью спал бы по полдня даже с учетом ускользающих по пробуждении подробностей. Наяву Кроули осознавал, что если он даже с демоном-Винчестером подружиться не смог, то дружелюбная тень с жутким вкусом в одежде в реальном мире вообще не обратила бы на него внимания. Это просто воображение играло какие-то непонятные шутки с внутренней потребностью в любви, и Кроули знал, что было бы лучше вообще забыть об этом мире грез.  
И все же…_ _

_ _Он со стоном взял ручку и вернулся к работе._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _— Ну что, готов попробовать еще раз? _ _

_ _Дин с деланной бодростью хлопнул в ладоши, идя к Кастиэлю. Тот снова сидел в кресле, чтобы экономить иссякающие силы, и кивнул, оторвав взгляд от доработанного заклинания в руках._ _

_ _— Да._ _

_ _Кастиэль встал, едва держась на ногах, и глубоко вздохнул, когда рука Дина сама дернулась к его локтю, чтобы поддержать. Никто ничего не сказал, так что она так и осталась молчаливой опорой. Кастиэль был признателен._ _

_ _Процесс практически не изменился, только теперь на месте «Первого Искусителя» было имя «Кровлей». Для верности они перечертили все с нуля. Опять хлопнуло, стукнуло, и комната заполнилась дымом._ _

_ _Когда тот рассеялся, все трое так и остались стоять с округлившимися глазами и отвисшими челюстями._ _

_ _В центре круга в очередной раз стоял Кроули — к счастью, полностью одетый. В правой руке, сжавшейся так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, была кипа пергамента, на носу красовались очки для чтения. Кроули медленно опустил договор, со вздохом поборол гнев, снял очки, обреченно ссутулился, закрыл глаза, потер переносицу и простонал:_ _

_ _— Я же ничего не смогу довести до конца, пока вы не найдете Кровлея, да?_ _

_ _Безмолвно извиняясь, Сэм пожал плечами, без колебаний потянулся к потолку и перечеркнул уже третью дьявольскую ловушку._ _

_ _— Похоже на то, — уныло признал он._ _

_ _Освободившись, Кроули рассеянно махнул рукой, и очки с бумагой исчезли._ _

_ _— Посмотрим, что вы теперь натворили._ _

_ _Он опустился на пол рядом с кругом призыва, тщательно проверил каждую надпись и озадаченно сдвинул брови._ _

_ _— Кажется… все правильно, — нехотя признал он, поднялся и требовательно протянул руку. — Ваше заклинание? Должно быть, просчет в нем._ _

_ _Кастиэль молча протянул ему листок с енохианским текстом. Со все более и более обескураженным видом Кроули дотошно изучил каждое слово._ _

_ _— Здесь… кажется, тоже все правильно, — с нескрываемым неудовольствием пробормотал он._ _

_ _Ткнув пальцем в бумагу, он спросил у Кастиэля:_ _

_ _— Как ты произносишь это слово?_ _

_ _Кастиэль прочел его вслух, и Кроули, согласно кивнув и прокрутив листок в руках, показал на еще одно, и еще одно. Кастиэль произносил каждое слово, на которое ему указывали, и Кроули неизменно кивал. Наконец он вздохнул, покачал головой и вернул листок._ _

_ _— Неприятно это признавать… но вы все сделали правильно. Понятия не имею, почему магия путает «Кровлея» с «Кроули». И в енохианском, и в языке демонов они совершенно разные._ _

_ _— Так что же делать? Кровь этого «Первого Демона» нужна, чтобы исцелить Кастиэля, — обозлился Дин._ _

_ _Кроули задумался._ _

_ _— Ладно, вы используете обычное заклинание призыва, так? — Сэм кивнул, и он продолжил: — И пробовали написать «Первый Демон», потом «Первый Искуситель» и «Змей Райского сада» по-енохиански и наконец «Кровлей» на языке демонов?_ _

_ _— Все верно, — ответил Кастиэль._ _

_ _— Ну тогда как насчет его настоящего имени? — вновь столкнувшись с непонимающими взглядами, Кроули застонал и пояснил: — Ангельского имени до падения?_ _

_ _Кастиэль покачал головой._ _

_ _— Имя давно утрачено, его помнят только как Первого Искусителя._ _

_ _Кроули недоумевающе скривился._ _

_ _— Да ладно, хоть кто-то должен знать. У вас что, нет записей?_ _

_ _— Подозреваю, что могут знать Михаил или Люцифер, но на них сейчас рассчитывать не приходится. Метатрон, вероятно, тоже знает, но я скорее поверю, что он не скажет, чтобы нам досадить, или, хуже того, назовет не то имя, — поразмыслив, Кастиэль покачал головой. — Это все оставшиеся в живых старшие ангелы, которые приходят на ум._ _

_ _Кроули зло сощурился._ _

_ _— Возможно, я смогу выбить информацию из этого ублюдка Метатрона. Не факт, что он знает, но посмотреть, как он корчится, было бы приятно._ _

_ _От этой тирады Кастиэль даже слегка улыбнулся._ _

_ _— Согласен, но я не могу впустую тратить время на месть._ _

_ _Кроули сжал губы и мрачно кивнул._ _

_ _— Заемная благодать. Точно. Понял тебя. Спущусь и поручу парням поискать Кровлея по старинке. С помощью этого круга вы его явно не призовете, так что придется вам самим к нему прийти._ _

_ _— Ты же говорил, что Ад его потерял, — сложив руки на груди и сверля его взглядом, придрался Дин._ _

_ _Кроули пренебрежительно улыбнулся. _ _

_ _— Потерял, но падший ангел? Если такую силу примутся искать по-настоящему, ей будет непросто продолжать прятаться, — он подчеркнуто недобро взглянул на покрывавшие пол и потолок оккультные знаки и с многозначительным видом приподнял бровь. — И поверьте мне, Ад будет искать по-настоящему, — он криво усмехнулся. — Ничего личного, но тут у вас не Багамы. Я дам о себе знать._ _

_ _Он моргнул и исчез._ _

_ _Все трое остались стоять, не сводя глаз с того места, где только что был демон. Молчание нарушил Сэм._ _

_ _— Раз мы теперь знаем, к кому относятся слова «Первый Демон», нужно навести справки о Змее Райского сада. Если он все это время провел на Земле, у Просвещенных наверняка что-то есть. Может, они знали какий-нибудь способ с ним связаться._ _

_ _Он вышел в основную часть Бункера._ _

_ _— Точно._ _

_ _Дин, похоже, обрадовался возможности по-настоящему что-то сделать, даже если предстояло рыться в старом пыльном архиве. Он повернулся было, собираясь пойти за братом, но помедлил и обернулся на стоявшего без движения ангела._ _

_ _— Кас, ты с нами? — ответа не последовало, и он заговорил громче: — Кас? Что-то не так? Мне уже не по себе от того, как ты без конца пялишься ему вслед, старик.  
Кастиэль словно вышел из транса._ _

_ _— Нет-нет, я… просто подумал…_ _

_ _Дину отчаянно хотелось начать, но он постарался проявить терпение._ _

_ _— О чем?_ _

_ _— Что, если заклинание призыва действительно в полном порядке? — отрешенно уставившись в никуда, озвучил свои мысли Кастиэль._ _

_ _На лице Дина промелькнуло непонимание, и он скептически выпалил:_ _

_ _— Что, хочешь сказать, может, Кроули и есть Змей Райского сада?! — он фыркнул. — Да этот мудак уже сто лет постоянно тыкал бы нас в такое носом. Как-никак, титулом «Короля Ада» он хвастается частенько. И потом, мы видели его сына, мы его кости нашли! Он просто какой-то безродный придурок, который жил в семнадцатом веке и хотел себе член побольше._ _

_ _— И который помнит, как встречался с ангелом в древней Месопотамии, — мягко добавил Кастиэль._ _

_ _Дин хмуро сжал губы и кивнул._ _

_ _— Да, есть такое. И ты уверен, что у него в мозгах покопалась Наоми, — Дин произнес это не как вопрос. — Но все равно логика еще та. Даже если Наоми могла схватить и обработать такого сильного демона, зачем бы ей это понадобилось? Я думал, ее фишка была в том, чтобы допрашивать и наказывать ангелов._ _

_ _— Не знаю, этого я объяснить не могу._ _

_ _Дин улыбнулся и показал на коридор._ _

_ _— Идем, посмотрим, не найдутся ли какие-то ответы._ _

_ _Кастиэль медленно кивнул и вышел следом за ним._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Когда несколько часов спустя они прервались, чтобы перекусить, в холодильнике нашлись остатки китайской еды. Доставая из микроволновки коробочку жареного риса, Сэм спросил:_ _

_ _— Итак, что мы уже знаем?_ _

_ _— Ну, после изгнания из Рая Кровлей получил собственное тело, ему не нужно ни в кого вселяться. Судя по тем записям, что я нашел, он высокий, худой, с темными волосами и привлекательной внешностью, выглядит лет на двадцать пять. Главная отличительная черта — желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками… как у змеи, не как у Азазеля. Обычно он прячет их за солнечными очками, — протараторил Дин с полным ртом чау-мейн, проглотил и продолжил: — Конечно, если в какой-то момент его убили, темы с собственным телом может уже не быть._ _

_ _— Искусителю полагалось сеять раздор и направлять людей на путь зла. Для равновесия к людям приставили ангела, который должен был ему противостоять, — Сэм прервался, чтобы отправить кусок в рот. — Об ангеле пока мало что нашел._ _

_ _— Страж Восточных Врат, — внес свою лепту Кастиэль, — Начала._ _

_ _— Так ты об этом знаешь? — спросил Сэм._ _

_ _— Каких еще Восточных Врат? — одновременно поинтересовался Дин._ _

_ _— Райского сада, — лаконично пояснил Кастиэль. — Вероятно, от этих двоих пошло ваше представление об ангеле и дьяволе, которые сидят на плечах у человека и дают ему советы._ _

_ _— Ну так этот Начала ведь должен следить за Змеем, если предполагается, что они противники? А если даже и не следит, он должен быть достаточно старым, чтобы знать его ангельское имя. Надо поговорить с этим парнем, — возбужденно постановил Сэм. — Кас, в Раю знают, где он сейчас?_ _

_ _Кастиэль медленно покачал головой._ _

_ _— После всего, что случилось, любые наши записи безнадежно перепутаны. Я даже не знаю его настоящего имени, — он недовольно нахмурился. — Метатрон, опять-таки, может знать, но вряд ли скажет… по крайней мере, правду._ _

_ _— Черт, — с надеждой поднявший было голову Дин опустил взгляд и сердито зачавкал очередным куском._ _

_ _— Азирафаэль, — объявил уверенный голос, и все головы повернулись ко входу в кухню. Кроули неспешно подошел к ним, сунув одну руку в карман и держа в другой свой обычный бокал «Крейга». Вид у него был особенно самодовольный. — Ангела Восточных Врат зовут Азирафаэль. А вот Змей? Не нашлось ничего, кроме Кровлея.  
Обалдело открывший рот Сэм заговорил не сразу._ _

_ _— Это… на удивление полезно. Как ты узнал?_ _

_ _Пожав плечами, Кроули вытащил стул, сел и бережно поставил бокал на стол._ _

_ _— Уж что в Аду умеют, так это аккуратно вести учет. В некоторых кругах заполнением кучи бумажек совершенно серьезно карают за грехи. Просто велел одному из подданных поднять все старые отчеты Кровлея и прочитал их._ _

_ _Кроули погрузился в несвойственное ему молчание, рассеянно вращая бокал и глядя, как запотевает ледяное стекло. Некоторые из описанных случаев показались ему… настораживающе знакомыми, хотя эти отчеты он раньше не читал. Видимо, он когда-то слышал о них от других демонов, но разговоров как таковых не помнил. Он задумчиво глотнул виски._ _

_ _Молчание все тянулось. Никто из сидящих рядом с Кроули не говорил ни слова. Демон будто ушел в себя, ссутулился и сидел с остекленевшими глазами. Сэм с Дином ошарашенно переглянулись. Кастиэль изучал лица остальных. Кроули вновь оказался в центре всеобщего внимания, пробормотав себе под нос:_ _

_ _— Не верится, что я их раньше не читал._ _

_ _— Чувак, ты в порядке?_ _

_ _Сэм постарался сказать это нормальным тоном. То, как сейчас вел себя демон, сильно напрягало даже на фоне всех странностей повседневной жизни._ _

_ _Кроули резко встрепенулся, моргнул и покачал головой._ _

_ _— Да, конечно да, — отрезал он, схватил бокал и зло глотнул. — Просто спрашиваю себя, почему принял как факт «общественное мнение» вместо того, чтобы почитать первоисточник. Совсем на меня не похоже. Подразумевает доверие, а мы все знаем, что это не мое, — он насмешливо улыбнулся Дину._ _

_ _— Боюсь, я не понимаю, — ответил Кастиэль, в кои-то веки говоря за всех._ _

_ _Кроули сделал еще глоток виски и посмотрел на Кастиэля._ _

_ _— Кровлей. Не знаю, почему поверил чепухе о том, что он был плохим демоном, которую несли Князья Ада. Этот Змей — просто гений! — он кивнул. — Право слово, очень сильно опередил свое время._ _

_ _— О, что, новые пытки хорошо изобретал? — съязвил Дин._ _

_ _Кроули ухмыльнулся и с притворной скромностью опустил взгляд на бокал._ _

_ _— Можно и так сказать, но он был на Земле, помните? Одной из «новых пыток» стала телефонная реклама. И спам по электронной почте. Те маленькие карточки, которые вываливаются, стоит открыть журнал? Его изобретение. Реалити-ТВ. Какая-то окружная трасса в Англии под названием М25. Зоны, где не ловят сигнал мобильные телефоны. Телевикторины._ _

_ _Он неторопливо глотнул виски._ _

_ _Винчестеры сидели, уставившись на него с отвисшими челюстями._ _

_ _— Я… все еще не понимаю, — по-прежнему недоумевал Кастиэль._ _

_ _— Считай, что тебе повезло, — пылко отозвался Сэм._ _

_ _Дин согласно хмыкнул и, решив вернуть разговор в основное русло, опять повернулся к Кроули._ _

_ _— Так что, есть идеи, где искать этого Азирафаэля?_ _

_ _Кроули невесело поморщился._ _

_ _— Он ангел, после исчезновения Кровлея в тысяча девятьсот девяностом его особенно не отслеживали, но в то время они оба жили в Лондоне._ _

_ _Он вновь задумчиво замолчал._ _

_ _— Э, — Кастиэль прочистил горло без особой уверенности в том, как быть с рассеянным, но готовым сотрудничать демоном, и наконец рискнул сказать: — Спасибо за помощь, мистер Кроули._ _

_ _Тот поднял на него взгляд и немного смутился, но быстро это скрыл._ _

_ _— Да-да, как я уже говорил, здесь чисто личный интерес, — он отмахнулся. — Вернусь к своим бумагам, так что постарайтесь обойтись без меня несколько часов… если можете._ _

_ _Он ухмыльнулся, щелкнул пальцами и исчез._ _

_ _Оставшиеся молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Дин не развел руками._ _

_ _— И что теперь? Нельзя просто взять и призвать ангела, а причин отвечать на наши молитвы у него нет._ _

_ _Кастиэль поморщился._ _

_ _— Почти наверняка не ответит. Припоминаю что-то о том, как они с Метатроном… довольно бурно распрощались в начале тысяча девятьсот девяностых годов. О нем много лет никто ничего не слышал._ _

_ _— Он мне уже нравится, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Итак… Как твою благодать восстанавливать будем?_ _

_ _Прежде чем Кастиэль мог отмахнуться от вопроса, Сэм неловко прочистил горло и сказал:_ _

_ _— Ну, я тут нашел еще одно заклинание, которое может помочь… но оно довольно непредсказуемое._ _

_ _Кастиэль молча ждал продолжения. Дин подался вперед._ _

_ _— Ну? Рассказывай._ _

_ _— Этим… заклинанием просят «чуда». Вроде как Просвещенные его несколько раз использовали. «Чудо» всегда случалось в течение двадцати четырех часов, и это были вещи от неожиданного обнаружения в библиотеке книги, о которой они не знали, до… — он виновато посмотрел на Дина, — автомобильной аварии, когда они случайно сбили ведьму, которая их проклинала._ _

_ _Дин вскинул брови._ _

_ _— Серьезно, — он выразительно ткнул в остальных пальцем. — Так, если мы это пробуем, чтоб к Детке весь день никто не подходил, поняли?_ _

_ _Кастиэль с Сэмом переглянулись, пожали плечами и кивнули._ _

_ _— Ладно, тогда, думаю, попытаться стоит._ _


	4. МИСТЕР ФЕЛЛ

Мистер Эзра Фелл, владелец «Редких книг Фелла» в Сохо, сидел за хлипкой стойкой в своем пыльном магазинчике и каллиграфическим почерком заполнял утренний кроссворд. Это был приятный мужчина слегка за пятьдесят с сединой на висках и шелковистыми светлыми волосами. Небольшой спасательный круг, видневшийся под выцветшим вязаным жилетом, говорил об образе жизни, в котором было больше книг, чем физической активности. На приятно округлом лице выделялась легкая и неизменно печальная улыбка. Он был одет в потертую белую рубашку под клетчатым джемпером и свободные коричневые брюки, видавшие виды и вышедшие из моды по крайней мере десяток лет назад, но чистые. Судя по морщинам на лице, когда-то он часто смеялся, но теперь представить подобное было трудно. Зазвенел колокольчик над дверью, и взгляд его ярко-голубых глаз оторвался от кроссворда и метнулся к непрошеному гостю.

При виде добродушного лица местного почтальона, сражающегося с громоздкой посылкой, он заметно повеселел, быстро встал и обошел стойку, чтобы помочь.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Сондерс! Что это здесь у вас? Я ничего не жду.

Старик с трудом пытался удержать сразу и свою обычную сумку, и коробку, и мистер Фелл поспешил ее забрать. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Фелл. Вы-то, может, ничего и не ждете, но, судя по весу, готов поспорить, что книг вам прислали немало. Не распишетесь в получении?

Освободившись от тяжелой посылки, которую мистер Фелл, повернувшись, поставил на пыльную стойку, почтальон вытащил потертый планшет с мятой квитанцией. Он протянул планшет и старую шариковую ручку, и мистер Фелл, мягко улыбнувшись, написал в отмеченной строке свое имя.

— Конечно-конечно, — он с надеждой посмотрел на почтальона. — Не хотите чаю? Просто чайник уже стоит, и вы меня совсем не стесните.

Ему мимолетно вспомнился молодой человек с темными волосами, когда-то частенько заходивший выпить чашечку «Эрл Грея» и поучаствовать в бодрящей дискуссии. Возможно, разговаривать с почтальоном было не так интересно, но он хотя бы составил бы компанию, скрасив несколько тоскливых часов.

Почтальон вежливо улыбнулся, но покачал головой.

— Боюсь, сегодня нет, мистер Фелл. Нужно доставить пачку посылок, и я сильно отстаю от графика, — он потянулся и прижал руку к пояснице, — а тут еще и спина отваливается. Старость — дело нешуточное.

Мистер Фелл расстроился, но понимающе кивнул.

— Хорошо, может, в следующий раз. Надеюсь, спина скоро пройдет!

Вновь открывая дверь, почтальон прощально помахал рукой. Не сводя с него глаз, мистер Фелл шевельнул ладонью, и поясница уходящего едва заметно засветилась. К вечеру, когда он придет домой, боль должна была исчезнуть.

Мистер Фелл удовлетворенно кивнул и повернулся к нежданной посылке. По крайней мере, на несколько минут можно было занять себя загадкой. Рассмотрев посылку, он обнаружил, что она пришла от одного из наиболее проверенных поставщиков, и содрал упаковочную ленту, торопясь заглянуть внутрь.

Поверх всего лежало письмо с пространными извинениями и объяснением, что содержимое давным-давно отложили для мистера Фелла, но почему-то так и не отправили. Поставщик сожалел о доставленных неудобствах и отказывался от комиссии. Мистер Фелл аккуратно отложил письмо в сторону и занялся изучением содержимого.

В коробке лежало несколько весьма старых томов разных размеров в кожаных обложках, аккуратно переложенных мягкой бумагой. Мистер Фелл вытаскивал книги по очереди, изучая страницы и мысленно классифицируя по состоянию. Он откладывал каждую в сторону, чтобы оценить следующую, пока не добрался до огромного фолианта на дне.

Осторожно протянув за книгой обе руки, он пробормотал:

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас?

Мистер Фелл приподнял брови: заголовок гласил, что перед ним «Загадки Исава». 

— Подумать только… — осторожно раскрывая книгу на титульной странице, прошептал он. — Тысяча семьсот сорок третий год? Первое издание! — затаив дыхание, в котором не нуждался, он бережно пролистал до конца. — О, приложение с формулами сохранилось, изумительно.

Мистер Фелл закрыл том так же осторожно, как открывал, и со вздохом прижал его к груди.

— Полагаю, это значит, что та поездка в Америку все же состоится.

Он повернул табличку на двери стороной с надписью «Закрыто» и взялся за телефонную книгу, собираясь забронировать билет на первый же рейс из «Хитроу».

***

На следующий день поздним утром Сэм во второй раз наливал себе кофе, когда Дин приплелся на кухню и нетвердой походкой сонно прошел до кофейника за собственной дозой. Сэм поднял взгляд от книги, с веселой улыбкой дождался, пока Дин не сделает хороший глоток, и негромко спросил:

— Как дела у Кастиэля?

— Он в комнате для гостей, еще не проснулся. Я не стал лезть, подумал, что отдых ему не помешает, — пробормотал Дин.

— Наверное, — согласился Сэм и вернулся к древней книге, в которой искал информацию.

— Есть уже что-то по «чуду»? — спросил Дин, прикончив первую кружку и снова поставив на огонь кофейник.

— Нет, пока глухо, — перелистывая страницу, рассеянно ответил Сэм.

Дин хотел было высказаться насчет книжных червей и поиска информации, когда по Бункеру прокатилось эхо стука, а следом зажужжал дверной звонок. Братья оцепенело переглянулись.

— Думаешь, это оно? — Сэм скептически приподнял брови, несмотря на то, что заклинание было именно его идеей. — Чудо?

Древнее колдовство оказалось довольно скучным: не появилось даже облачка дыма или вспышки света, показывающей, что все сделано правильно. Сэм трижды проверил текст, но наконец посчитал, что все верно, и планировал прождать все двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем пытаться еще раз. Восемнадцать часов уже прошло, и, когда их с Дином застал врасплох неожиданный стук, Сэм перепроверял текст на нестыковки.

— Чудо или совпадение, — подозрительно сощурившись, Дин вытащил из-за пояса пистолет. — Пойдем узнаем.

Они бесшумно подбежали к двери, и Дин, убедившись, что при необходимости не промахнется, притаился прямо за дверным косяком вне поля зрения стоящего снаружи. 

Сэм посмотрел в глазок: на пороге мялся старомодный мужчина приятного вида в мятых брюках, рубашке с воротником на пуговицах и шерстяном жилете в клеточку. Он был среднего роста, немного полноват и похож на библиотекаря, в морщинах на добродушном лице ощущались грусть, чувство собственного достоинства и тень давно отзвучавшего смеха. Он прижимал к груди довольно старую пыльную книгу, словно на ее месте был младенец, и беспокойно крутил головой, оглядывая двор. При движении светлые кудрявые волосы с проседью приподнимались и отсвечивали, ореолом обрамляя лицо.

Дин с пистолетом наготове стоял у дверного проема, надежно скрытый за стеной. Сэм нацепил самое невинное лицо, на какое только был способен, и открыл. Гость повернулся, на очках в тонкой металлической оправе сверкнуло солнце, и Сэм вдруг оказался под прицелом бездонных голубых глаз, в которых отражалась вековая мудрость. Все внимание сосредоточилось на Сэме, и нервных движений как не бывало.

— Прошу прощения, молодой человек, я ищу Альберта Магнуса.

Мягкий, деликатный британский акцент контрастировал со взглядом пронзительных глаз, по-прежнему словно смотревших в самую душу. Сэм вдруг занервничал от безотчетного желания узнать, прошел ли он проверку, но отбросил это ощущение как глупое.

— Боюсь, здесь таких нет.

Сэм добавил в голос вежливого сожаления. Да, так представлялись Просвещенные, когда действовали под прикрытием, но этим именем никто не пользовался с тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят восьмого года, когда стоявший на пороге помятый приятный человек вряд хотя бы родился и уж точно не контактировал с Бункером настолько плотно, чтобы знать кодовое имя. 

Гость резко пал духом, и Сэм неожиданно для самого себя почувствовал укол вины. 

— О, я думал… — гость сокрушенно взглянул на книгу, которую держал в руках, и вздохнул. — Наверное, я просто посчитал… то есть я всегда… у них был список… — запнувшись, он уставился себе под ноги. — Извините, что побеспокоил, — он поднял умоляющий взгляд и тихо спросил: — Вы случайно… не знаете, куда делись прежние жильцы?

«Жильцы» — во множественном числе, и он упомянул о том, что «у них» был список. Невероятно, но их беспокойный гость пытался выйти на Просвещенных.

— Боюсь, когда я здесь поселился, место пустовало.

— Ох, — гость только расстроился еще сильнее, — прошу прощения за беспокойство, молодой человек. Я бы позвонил, прежде чем ехать, но не знал, какой здесь сейчас телефон.

Он повернулся и понуро поплелся назад к припаркованной неподалеку белой машинке из проката.

— Как думаешь, чего он хотел? — вполголоса проворчал Дин, выглянув из-за дверного косяка, чтобы посмотреть вслед уходящему.

Что-то такое в обреченно опустившихся плечах сказало Сэму, что позволить ему уехать будет… ну, не самой страшной ошибкой в его жизни, но все же ошибкой.

— Не знаю, но сейчас выясним, — ответил он и выбежал за порог, прежде чем Дин мог его остановить. — Эй! Эй, мистер!

Сэм догнал его уже у машины.

— Да, дорогой мой?

Человек повернулся к Сэму, все еще огорченный, но с проблеском интереса в голубых глазах. Сэм через плечо ткнул пальцем в сторону Бункера, у входа в который стоял ошарашенный Дин.

— После прежних хозяев осталось много книг и бумаг, если вам что-то надо?..

Он многообещающе умолк. Если человек хотел воспользоваться чем-то из их библиотеки оккультных текстов или даже попытаться что-то украсть, перед ним была идеальная возможность.

Тот слегка улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал кудрявой головой.

— Спасибо, не нужно, хотя предложение весьма заманчивое. Я держу магазин редких книг в Лондоне. У мистера Магнуса и его… коллег там есть лист ожидания, — он бросил взгляд на книгу у себя в руках и вновь посмотрел на Сэма. — Видите ли, этот фолиант настолько редкий, что я повез его лично.

Сэм удивленно помедлил. Просвещенные собрали не все оккультные книги на свете? В таком случае казалось логичным, что у них будут списки запрошенного в избранных особо надежных магазинах по всему миру. Он со внезапным интересом присмотрелся к древней книге, которую прижимал к груди незнакомец. Если ее обнаружили только сейчас, спустя все эти годы, возможно, она сама была их «чудом» или как минимум на него указывала. Пришло время попытать счастья.

— Должно быть, очень необычная книга, — рискнул он.

Книготорговец серьезно кивнул.

— И может представлять опасность, если попадет не в те руки. Похоже, я правильно сделал, что доставил ее сам, раз… мистер Магнус… отсутствует.

Сэм показал на дверь.

— Возможно, я все-таки сумею вам помочь. Не зайдете на минутку, мистер?..

— Фелл, — книготорговец неуверенно взглянул на него, — Эзра Фелл, магазин «Редкие книги Фелла». Приятно познакомиться, э..

— Сэм Винчестер, — ответил Сэм и пожал протянутую руку.

Мистер Фелл распахнул глаза.

— Сын Генри? — вдруг оживившись, выдохнул он. Еще немного, и его рукопожатие стало бы неприятно крепким.

Озадаченный Сэм осторожно высвободил ладонь.

— Вообще-то внук. Откуда вы?..

Лицо Эзры осветилось блаженной улыбкой, подобной выглянувшему из-за зимних облаков солнцу. Он любя хлопнул Сэма по груди.

— Неважно. Пойдем?

Он повернулся и решительно направился к двери, у которой ждал не верящий своим глазам Дин.

Когда они проходили мимо, Дин прошипел Сэму: «Чувак, какого черта?» Жестами убеждая брата помалкивать, Сэм пошел внутрь следом за мистером Феллом, который целенаправленно шагал вперед, словно бывал в Бункере каждый день и знал этаж как свои пять пальцев.

Безошибочно добравшись до главной библиотеки, он бережно опустил свой сверток на центральный стол, повернулся к охотникам, решительно сложил руки на груди, и в его приятной чеканной речи послышались стальные нотки.

— Так что случилось с Просвещенными? — сверля обоих этим своим пронзительным взглядом, подозрительно спросил он.

— Не понимаем, о чем вы, — попытался Дин и получил в ответ хмурую гримасу и сощуренные глаза без капли доверия.

Какой-то инстинкт предостерег Сэма от лжи. К тому же человек, знавший Просвещенных, наверняка спокойно воспринимал все, что связано с оккультными делами. Сэм рискнул честно рассказать о нападении демона, когда организация оказалась истреблена.

— В тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят восьмом их перебила Абаддон. Пока здесь не поселились мы, Бункер стоял пустой, — поколебавшись, он спросил прямо: — Вы ведь знаете, чем они занимались?

— Разумеется, молодой человек, — мистер Фелл возмущенно фыркнул, словно только что поставили под сомнение его умственные способности, — иначе стал бы я лично везти им первое издание «Загадок Исава»?

С округлившимися глазами Сэм невольно перевел взгляд на книгу на столе.

— Это «Загадки»?

— Вы о ней слышали? — довольно ответил мистер Фелл и бережно похлопал по древнему кожаному переплету. — Один из первых пятидесяти экземпляров, выпущенных в тысяча семьсот сорок третьем году, приложение «Формулы» на удивление сохранилось. Большая редкость.

— Что еще за «Загадки»? — поинтересовался Дин, обеспокоенно проталкиваясь вперед, чтобы встать между мистером Феллом и впечатленным Сэмом.

— Дин, это, типа… священный грааль для охотников. Бобби вечно про него говорил, каждый раз, когда не мог найти в собственной библиотеке нужную информацию о каком-нибудь монстре, — тихо прошипел Сэм.

— А вы у нас? — твердым тоном подсказал мистер Фелл, теперь сосредоточив пристальный взгляд стальных голубых глаз на сомневающемся Дине.

Когда стало ясно, что тот так и будет молча стоять с угрожающим видом, ответил Сэм:

— Э… это мой старший брат Дин Винчестер. Дин, мистер Эзра Фелл.

— Очень приятно, — вдруг подобрел тот, улыбнулся и вновь протянул руку. — Тоже внук Генри? Всегда рад знакомству с Просвещенным.

Дин для галочки ответил на рукопожатие, сложил руки на груди и продолжил сверлить его взглядом.

— Мы не Просвещенные, — резко поправил он, — мы охотники.

— В самом деле? — мистер Фелл потрясенно уставился на него и печально опустил взгляд на книгу. — Я… прошу прощения. Я подумал, вы же внуки Генри, может, вам нужна моя книга… но это, наверное, был самообман.

Бережно взяв книгу, он прижал ее к груди, словно новорожденного, и виновато взглянул на Сэма сквозь нечеловечески длинные ресницы.

— Тогда просто поеду, спасибо, что уделили мне время, — сказал он и, грустно улыбнувшись, повернулся к двери.

Сэм понял, что надо действовать, подскочил к гостю, вытащил ближайший стул и показал на него.

— Нет-нет, мистер Фелл, пожалуйста, не уходите пока, присаживайтесь, принести вам что-нибудь?

Мистер Фелл встал как вкопанный, уставился на Сэма, ошарашенно моргая за старомодными очками для чтения, и, неуверенно улыбнувшись, предположил:

— Может, чашечку чая?

Положив книгу обратно, он осторожно опустился на предложенный стул, скромно сложил на коленях ухоженные руки и любопытно осмотрелся, но не предпринял никаких попыток познакомиться с библиотекой поближе.

— Да. Чай. Конечно.

Сэм даже не был уверен, что у них есть чайник, не говоря уже о чае, но определенно планировал отыскать и то, и другое. Перед тем, как направиться на кухню, он схватил Дина за локоть, собираясь утащить его с собой.

— Дин, можно тебя на минутку?

— Сэм, по-моему… — возразил Дин, но Сэм так его дернул, что едва не сбил с ног, и он язвительно улыбнулся удовлетворенно хмыкнувшему и кивнувшему мистеру Феллу, а затем пошел за Сэмом, пригрозив: — Мы ненадолго.

Задумчиво улыбнувшись, мистер Фелл проводил их взглядом и фыркнул себе под нос. Хорошие мальчики. Ему явно встретились любящие братья, какими бы разными они ни были внешне и по росту. Старший перегибал палку, опекая брата, забота о младшем наверняка лежала на его плечах с юных лет. Младший в свою очередь, хотя и был бесконечно любопытен, искал одобрения старшего, прежде чем сделать что-то потенциально рискованное, например начать обсуждать их планы с совершенно чужим человеком. Дин, может, и говорил, что они не Просвещенные, но Сэм был одним из них по духу, если не по названию, и мистер Фелл подозревал, что старший такой же.  
Он любопытно огляделся, но остался сидеть: зачем раздражать Дина. 

«И потом, с моего последнего визита здесь, похоже, мало что изменилось, а было это… э, лет восемьдесят назад? — подумал он и печально покачал головой, вдруг почувствовав груз прожитых лет. — Как же мало живут люди. Возможно, Адам был прав, говоря, что им нужно больше времени, чтобы чего-то добиться».

Он постарался избежать мыслей о том единственном существе, с которым ему когда-то было легко делиться такими соображениями. Получилось не до конца.

***

Когда гость уже не мог их видеть, Дин повернулся к брату, который сдувал пыль из вытащенного из шкафа чайника. 

— Сэм, какого черта? Может, не надо оставлять его там одного без присмотра?

Сэм зажег огонь на плите и раздраженно развернулся к Дину.

— Да все нормально, Дин. Этот парень не просто торговец редкими книгами. Знаешь, сколько в мире уцелевших экземпляров первого издания «Загадок»? Наверное, и десяти не наберется, и почти все в частных коллекциях.

— Тогда мы никак не сможем ее себе позволить, Сэм, — угрюмо возразил ему Дин.

— Ну, поговорить не помешает, вдруг он даст нам ее на время, все-таки прилетел сюда в поисках Просвещенных из самого Лондона, — помедлив, он продолжил: — Думаю, это и есть наше чудо. Должно быть, что-то в этой книге либо восстановит благодать Кастиэля, либо поможет найти Первого Демона.

— Кто приехал? — поинтересовался беззвучно вошедший через дальнюю дверь Кастиэль.

— Неужели так трудно сказать «привет», как нормальные люди? — поднял голос дернувшийся Дин.

— Привет, Дин. Привет, Сэм. Кто приехал? 

Сэм закатил глаза и налил кипятка в заварочный чайник, который сумел откопать в дальнем шкафу.

— Торговец редкими книгами из Лондона, привез неожиданную посылку для Просвещенных. Знает уйму всего про Бункер и организацию, но не знает, что она уже пятьдесят с лишним лет не действует. Ерунда какая-то, — он хмуро оглядел чайник, чашки, сахар и сливки и взял поднос. — Страшно хочется взглянуть на эту его книгу, Кас.

— Тогда я заставлю его отдать ее тебе, — заявил Кастиэль.

— Нет! — осторожно держа поднос поровнее, прошипел Сэм. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это… плохо кончится. — Дайте я с этим разберусь, ладно? Вы оба.

Он красноречиво засверкал на них глазами.

Кастиэль недоумевающе сдвинул брови, но согласно кивнул.

— Как скажешь, Сэм.

Дин просто что-то буркнул.

Все трое вернулись в библиотеку. Торговец книгами, спокойно сложив руки на коленях, все так же прилежно сидел на том же стуле, с праздным любопытством оглядывая обстановку. Он с улыбкой повернулся к ним, и при виде Кастиэля его глаза почти комично округлились.

— Кастиэль? — радостно воскликнул он и воодушевленно вскочил со стула. — Кастиэль, ты ли это? Мальчик мой, дай-ка тебя рассмотреть! — лучезарно улыбаясь, он схватил Кастиэля за плечи, но его радость сменилась тревогой после первого же взгляда на лицо. — Дорогой мой, что случилось? Ты такой измотанный! Давай, присаживайся, присаживайся.

Не успели они понять, что происходит, как уже сидели за столом, а Сэм разливал чай.

— Мы знакомы? — нахмурившись, спросил Кастиэль, с наклоненной головой смотря на мистера Фелла.

Тот ошеломленно приподнял брови и сжал губы.  
— Раньше определенно были, дорогой мой, — наконец осторожно заметил он, беспокойно заламывая ухоженные руки. — Знаю, прошло довольно много времени и я слегка утратил связь с Небесами, но я не думал… — он неуверенно замолчал.

В глазах Кастиэля мелькнуло узнавание.

— Азирафаэль, Страж Восточных Врат. Мы только вчера о тебе говорили. Я не был уверен, что ты еще жив.

— Что? С чего бы мне быть мертвым? — он сделал глоток чая, чтобы скрыть удивление, но его руки заметно дрожали, когда он ставил чашку на стол.

— Извините, вы знакомы? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Кастиэль вдруг вспомнил, что не все здесь ангелы.

— Прошу прощения. Дин, Сэм, это Азирафаэль, Страж Восточных Врат, Начала Рая.

— Ангел, прямо как Кастиэль, — добавил тот, довольно улыбнулся при виде удивления на лицах и лукаво засверкал глазами, как когда-то Гавриил.

— Я думал, вы торгуете редкими книгами, — упрекнул его Сэм и бросил взгляд на фолиант, который до сих пор так и не удалось посмотреть. Вспомнив о фокуснике, он занервничал, и ему вдруг подумалось, не может ли все это быть хитроумным обманом.

— О, торгую, дорогой мой, магазину больше трехсот лет, — он подтолкнул книгу в сторону изнывающего Сэма. — Просвещенные часто обращались ко мне по поводу материалов, которые не могли найти другими путями. На поиски этой понадобилось больше семидесяти лет, — он кивнул на книгу, благоговейно поднятую Сэмом, и стал тревожно следить за его движениями, но расслабился, увидев, как тот явно бережно переворачивает страницы за уголки, аккуратно придерживая корешок. — Вчера ее неожиданно прислал поставщик, который знает мои предпочтения. Я полетел в Штаты первым же самолетом, как только понял, что попало мне в руки.

— Дин, это потрясающе! — Сэм ушел в чтение с головой. — В том случае с Джереми в прошлом месяце этому цены бы не было!

Видя его восторг, Азирафаэль счастливо просиял, словно гордый отец, чьим первенцем восхитился незнакомый человек.

— Сэм, насчет Кастиэля… — начал Дин.

Вздрогнув, Сэм оторвался от книги и прочистил горло.

— Точно, его благодать.

Азирафаэль сделал еще глоток чая и озабоченно посмотрел на Кастиэля.

— Что именно произошло? Твоя благодать, Кастиэль?

Не встречаясь взглядом с обеспокоенным Азирафаэлем, тот положил руки на стол, уставился на них и деликатно начал:

— Ты довольно долго пробыл без связи с Раем… 

Азирафаэль выпрямился и по-настоящему гневно сощурился впервые после появления Кастиэля.

— Я уже больше двух десятилетий отказываюсь от любых контактов с этой кучкой самодовольных бюрократов, — мрачно ответил он, — и потому не знаю новостей.

Дин хмыкнул, наклонив голову.

— Учитывая, что Рай на моей памяти делал с мятежниками, — он многозначительно кивнул на Кастиэля, — вы, похоже, очень смелый, мистер Азирафаэль.

Тот сдулся на глазах: гнев ушел, и его место заняла загадочная тоска. Губы Азирафаэля тронула натянутая улыбка.

— Можно просто «Эзра», и смелость — это легко, когда уже нечего терять.

«Там целая история», — смотря на подавленно опустившиеся плечи, подумал Сэм.

Повисло неловкое молчание, и Кастиэль прочистил горло.

— В каком-то смысле положение, в котором я оказался, тоже результат трудностей с… Небесами.

Кастиэль принялся пересказывать события, по итогам которых теперь его благодать угасала. Пока шло повествование о предательстве, поражении и заточении Метатрона и о том, как обстоят дела в Раю, опустел еще один чайник.

Ошеломленный Азирафаэль постарался уложить все это в голове и некоторое время спустя, проглотив ком в горле, пробормотал:

— О, дорогое мое дитя, как же ты натерпелся! — его глаза выражали сочувствие, но только не жалость. Он протянул к Кастиэлю руку и мягко накрыл его огрубевшую ладонь собственной, бледной и изящной. — Но ты говорил, что вы меня искали. Скажи на милость, чем же я могу помочь?

Кастиэль совсем выдохся, пока рассказывал, так что заговорил Сэм:

— Мы нашли заклинание, которое может восстановить его родную благодать, но нужны совершенно особые компоненты. Не хватает только одного, но у нас проблемы с тем, чтобы его найти. Мы подумали, что, возможно, ты нас выручишь.

Азирафаэль приподнял брови и согласно кивнул.

— Если это в моих силах — непременно.

— Что тебе известно о Первом Демоне? — хмуро спросил Кастиэль.

Старые голубые глаза Азирафаэля затопила горечь.

— Он был ангелом, а потом пал, мальчик мой, ты разве не знаешь? — печально прошептал он и, прочистив горло, продолжил: — Не с Люцифером, но почти сразу после него. Как он всегда говорил, «медленно скатился по наклонной». Он стал Змеем Райского сада, Первым Искусителем.

— Но где он теперь? — прояснил Дин. — Для заклинания нужно всего пять капель крови, но никто, похоже, не знает, как его найти. Мы подумали, что вы с ним должны довольно плотно друг за другом следить. 

Азирафаэль криво улыбнулся.

— Ну, можно и так сказать. По крайней мере, так было раньше, — Дин с удивлением увидел, как его глаза заблестели от навернувшихся слез, прежде чем он отвернулся и быстро заморгал. — Боюсь, я не знаю, где он сейчас, не знаю даже, жив ли он. Видите ли, это мое наказание: Наоми забрала его у меня.

Кастиэль изумленно распахнул глаза и уставился на него.

— Погоди, сдай назад, — запротестовал Дин. — Наоми? Наказание? Ты о чем?

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, явно взял себя в руки и пристально посмотрел на каждого из них.

— Как единственные представители обеих сторон, постоянно находившиеся на Земле, мы со Змеем соперничали более шести тысяч лет. Эта планета и населяющие ее люди нам очень полюбились, и когда Ад попытался запустить Апокалипсис, мы объединились, чтобы помочь его предотвратить, — он обреченно пожал плечами. — Аду и Раю это пришлось не по вкусу.

— Кажется, смутно припоминаю… — с сосредоточенным видом сказал Кастиэль. — Тысяча девятьсот девяностый или девяносто первый, так? Странно, до этого момента я совсем ничего не помнил.

— Этого следовало ожидать. Адам затуманил всем воспоминания, сделал детали расплывчатыми, а затем постарался восстановить все и вся, словно ничего и не было. К сожалению, Наверху и Внизу его силы сработали куда хуже, чем на Земле.

— Адам? — спросил Сэм.

— Антихрист, — отозвался Кастиэль, — по крайней мере, первый из них, — его глаза осветились пониманием. — Так вот почему в последний раз у Ада было столько потенциальных антихристов…

Азирафаэль тревожно распахнул глаза.

— Боже мой! Хотите сказать, они попытались еще раз?

Сэм поднял руку.

— Да, теперь со мной, но никаких способностей изменять воспоминания не было, не говоря уже об искривлении реальности.

— Видимо, они усвоили урок, — сухо произнес Азирафаэль и, опустив взгляд, продолжил рассказ: — Так вот, как я и сказал, что-то Рай запомнил, по крайней мере, ангелы посильнее. Около шести месяцев спустя Наоми и ее молодчики объявились в магазине и собирались увести меня к ней на «допрос» и корректировку, и тут ко мне на завтрак заглянул мой змеиный друг, как у нас было заведено. Наоми решила забрать его вместо меня и так наказать нас обоих. Она сказала, что вытянет из его разума нужную информацию, а потом «исправит» воспоминания на что-то более подходящее демону и скроет его истинную природу. Он забудет, что он падший ангел, что он Змей, а особенно... что он мой друг. А затем его развоплотят и вернут в пекло, и я его больше никогда не увижу.

Кастиэль сочувствующе посмотрел на Азирафаэля, представил, как у него самого вот так забирают Дина, и зло сощурился. Наоми едва не удалось сделать еще хуже, когда она пыталась заставить его убить.

— Но… разве Ад не был бы против? — озадаченно спросил Сэм.

— Вообще-то, даже за, — все также неотрывно смотря на поверхность стола, ответил Азирафаэль. — После всех этих тысячелетий… он уже мало походил на демона. Буквально не тронул бы и паука, правда, любил запугивать свои комнатные растения, — он чуть улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Он был скорее по части такого зла, как пробки на дорогах и коммивояжеры.

— Нам уже рассказывали, — несмотря на шиканье Сэма, пробормотал Дин.

Азирафаэль продолжил:

— Ну, как вы понимаете, если все его ангельские черты и все смягчающее влияние тысячелетий общения со мной подавили…

— Он… мог стать довольно злобным, — задумчиво произнес Сэм.

— И это моя вина, — с отчаянием прошептал Азирафаэль. — Неважно, если мы больше никогда не встретимся, — знать, что саму основу его личности так кардинально изменили в худшую сторону, и все потому, что я бросил вызов Раю…

— Нет, старик, если кто и виноват, то это Наоми, — Дин хмуро скрестил руки на груди. — Черт! Жаль, что Метатрон ее убил, сам бы ее прикончил!

Азирафаэль широко распахнул глаза.

— Она мертва? Но… значит, теперь никто не знает, что стало с… стало с… — он проглотил ком в горле и вновь отвернулся, явно пытаясь взять под контроль чувства.

Увидев его реакцию, Сэм вдруг уверился в том, что это нечто большее, чем простая дружба.

— Ты его по-настоящему любил, да? — тихо спросил он, осторожно положив руку на предплечье Азирафаэля, и тот, не отрывая взгляда от стола, прикусил губу и молча кивнул.

— Он был моим лучшим другом, я так и не решился сказать. После сорвавшегося Апокалипсиса мы ходили куда-нибудь пообедать или поужинать не реже раза в неделю, а наши обычные философские дискуссии стали почти ежедневными, — Азирафаэль опустошенно вздохнул. — Думаю… сам того не зная, я мог любить его довольно долго, — он обреченно дернул плечом. — Теперь он потерян навсегда.

— Не волнуйся, старик, мы его найдем, нам он тоже нужен, — Дин перевел взгляд на Кастиэля, — Кас ведь…

Тот поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Азирафаэля, и Дин осекся при виде мрачного подозрения в его горящих глазах.

— Азирафаэль… — осторожно заговорил ангел, — мог он потенциально стать достаточно злобным… чтобы при определенных условиях занять трон Ада?

— Полагаю, да… — неуверенно начал Азирафаэль.

— Серьезно, опять? — со стоном перебил его Дин, опустил голову и подпер лоб рукой.

— Выслушайте меня, — ответил Кастиэль и принялся невозмутимо разгибать пальцы. — Во-первых, он читал, писал и говорил по-енохиански еще до того, как стал правителем Ада. Во-вторых, он удивительно порядочен для демона, но не для падшего ангела.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Дин.

— Вообще-то, Кас прав. Помнишь, как он разозлился на тех демонов, которые собирали души раньше срока? Отменил все договоры, а демонов «наказал», чтобы другим неповадно было. А как он взъелся на Абаддон за нарушение сделок? — заговорил задумчиво слушавший Сэм, и в голове у него зазвучали слова Кроули: «Есть одно правило: заключил сделку — выполняй».

Дин весело хмыкнул.

— Да уж, я думал, его удар хватит.

Он умолчал о том, как Кроули отреагировал, когда он сам нарушил сделку, вместо жены Лестера прирезав его самого.

— Можно продолжить? — терпеливо поинтересовался Кастиэль.

Дину хватило такта сделать смущенный вид.

— Конечно, Кас, прости, — пробормотал он.

Тот ограничился кивком.

— В-третьих, демон он или нет, уверен, он испытал на себе особое гостеприимство Наоми.

Сидевший ссутулившись Азирафаэль выпрямился, удивленно округлил глаза и подался вперед.

— В-четвертых, все три круга — для «Первого Демона», «Змея Райского сада» и «Кровлея» — призвали его.

— Да, но он объяснил, почему, — с сомнением начал Дин.

— Или нашел объяснение, это не одно и то же, — добавил Сэм.

Азирафаэль уже почти дрожал от возбуждения, взгляд его широко распахнутых глаз перескакивал с одного лица на другое.

— Звучит очень многообещающе, — наконец сумел вставить он. — О ком вы говорите?

— Да об этом мудаке Кроули, — фыркнул Дин.

Сэм добродушно закатил глаза и открыл рот, собравшись было объяснить про Короля перекрестков, но его опередил ахнувший Азирафаэль, немыслимо бледный и словно готовый упасть в обморок. Все внимание сосредоточилось на нем.

— Эй, старик, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно морща лоб, спросил Дин.

Дрожащими руками Азирафаэль осторожно поднес к губам чашку, глотнул, чтобы успокоиться, поставил ее обратно на блюдце, молча кивнул и проглотил ком в горле.

— Да, — прошептал он, — да… просто не ожидал.

Кастиэль озадаченно переглянулся с пожавшим плечами Сэмом и наконец спросил:

— Чего?

— Услышать его имя после стольких лет… Наверное, я был не готов.

Осилив еще глоток, Азирафаэль слепо уставился на листья на дне чашки.

— «Кроули»? А что не так с именем Короля Ада? — спросил Кастиэль тоном того, кто уже догадался, но хочет услышать подтверждение.

Азирафаэль поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Король Ада, в самом деле? — негромко ответил он. — Но… так зовут моего друга, Змея, демона, которого вы ищете, — вздохнув, он продолжил: — Ну, изначально его звали Кровлеем, но ему никогда не нравилось, так что несколько тысяч лет назад он сменил имя на Кроули.

Пока Сэм и Дин сидели в шоке, Кастиэль продолжил говорить:

— Значит, Наоми его развоплотила. Ты узнаешь его в другом теле?

— После того, как она обработала разум? Не уверен. Вероятно. А что? — растерялся Азирафаэль.

Подхвативший мысль Дин решительно сжал губы и повернулся к брату.

— По-моему, самое время для нового призыва, Сэмми.


	5. ЭТИ СНЫ

— Теперь-то что? — раздраженно проворчал Кроули, призванный в Бункер в четвертый раз за два дня, закатил глаза, шагнул вперед и примирительно развел руками. — Слушайте, я ведь уже сказал, Кровлея ищут, просто нужен день или два.  
Сэм прочистил горло.

— Вообще-то… возможно, мы его уже нашли.

Кроули скептически приподнял брови и подчеркнуто осмотрелся.

— В самом деле? Тогда зачем я здесь? Могли бы просто позвонить, — он поднял руку и выразительно помахал мобильным телефоном. — Знаю, мой номер у вас есть.

Словно в ответ из-за спин троицы выступил чуть полноватый светловолосый мужчина интеллигентной наружности, близоруко пригляделся к запертому в круге раздраженному демону, протянул руку и тихо произнес:

— Кроули?..

Зажмурив один глаз, Кроули всмотрелся в незнакомца. Тот почему-то казался… неприятно знакомым.

— Я тебя знаю? — наконец проворчал он.

Этот любитель шотландки с растрепанными золотыми волосами походил на затворника-библиотекаря без чувства стиля, но что-то в нем так и кричало: «Ангел». Может, Кроули уже видел его с перьями? Не было ни нимба, ни проявленных крыльев, ни надменного самодовольства и чувства собственного превосходства, но все же… казалось, имя так и вертится на языке.

— Точно уже где-то видел.

Это он практически пробормотал себе под нос, не сводя оцепенелого взгляда с незнакомца и больше ни на кого не обращая внимания. Винчестеры и Кастиэль молча наблюдали за разыгрывающейся сценой, их гость стоял без движения, только поправив очки, и с надеждой смотрел на Кроули, и тот, не получив ответа, почему-то занервничал. На мгновение опустив взгляд, он со смущением обнаружил, что неловко теребит запонки, и заставил себя выпрямить спину, набросить завесу самоуверенности, словно надевая плащ, и упрямо выпятить подбородок.

— На языке вертится… — подозрительно щурясь, Кроули в замешательстве уставился на него.

Лицо ангела озарилось уверенностью, и, медленно ступая, он вошел в круг.

— О, дорогой мой Кроули…

— Ты что творишь? — возмутился Кроули, невольно попятившись в попытке скрыть охватившее его смятение. — Назад! Я, вообще-то, опасный демон.

— Дорогой мой, я тебе ничего не сделаю, это я… Азирафаэль.

Успокаивающе улыбаясь, ангел развел руки в стороны, словно перед ним был пугливый жеребенок.

Прилив любопытства сбил Кроули с мысли, и он удивленно замер.

— Страж Восточных Врат? 

Бред какой-то, он точно ни разу не встречал Начала, но до чего же знакомым было лицо… Ангел кивнул — коротко и печально — и Кроули, усмехнувшись уголком рта, с показной невозмутимостью сунул руки в карманы.

— Так что, это ты рассказал парням, где искать Кровлея?

Азирафаэль остался стоять в круге, у самой границы, с разведенными в знак мирных намерений руками.

— О, дорогой мой, — с невольной тоской в голосе произнес он.

Кроули недоуменно наморщил лоб.

— Постой, я что, ошибся? Я думал, все эти тысячелетия вы с Кровлеем друг за другом присматривали.

— Верно, но затем в тысяча девятьсот девяностом году была сорвавшаяся попытка устроить Апокалипсис, и мы немного поспособствовали тому, чтобы его остановить… — начал Азирафаэль.

Кроули мог бы усомниться в вероятности того, что такие попытки уже предпринимались, но только кивнул и отбросил эту деталь как несущественную.

— А, так Ад его покарал, — он поднял взгляд к потолку, перебирая воспоминания. — Странно, Внизу такие дела обычно сопровождают фанфарами, чтобы преподать урок другим, но не помню, чтобы слышал хоть слово о наказании — только что он пропал.

Столь явно отразившиеся на лице Азирафаэля стыд и горечь проникли и в голос.

— Нет, дорогой мой, не Ад, там были рады сделать вид, что всего этого провала не было, а потом попытаться еще раз, — он показал на Сэма. — Нет, это было наказание со стороны Рая.

Кроули хмуро поморщился.

— Постой, это бессмыслица, с чего бы Раю наказывать демона вместо… Хотя что это я? — он закатил глаза. — Ну конечно демона, из нас же так удобно делать козлов отпущения, — огрызнулся он, скривился, будто съел что-то горькое, и выразительно сверкнул глазами на Кастиэля.

— Нет, Кроули, забрать тебя — самое страшное наказание, которое Наоми смогла придумать именно для меня.

В воцарившемся молчании взгляд Кроули вновь метнулся к ангелу. Он попытался осмыслить услышанное, и по мере осознания его лицо помрачнело от раздражения.

— Так, давайте-ка проясним. По-вашему, Кровлей, падший ангел, автор первородного греха — это я?! 

Он самоуничижительно рассмеялся, покачал опущенной головой, поднял усталые глаза, в которых отражалась жалость пополам с весельем и искренним недоумением, и обратился к Винчестерам, за весь разговор не сказавшим ни слова, что было на них совсем не похоже.

— Послушайте, парни, у этого старого дурака не все дома. Польщен, конечно, но вы же знаете, что я начинал как человек по имени Фергус Родерик МакЛауд, который всего-то и хотел… сущей малости, — он грязно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, это было в Шотландии в семнадцатом веке, правильно? — привлек его внимание Сэм.

— Именно, — с торжествующим видом подтвердил Кроули и кивнул; Азирафаэль нахмурился, — так что я никак не мог кормить яблоками Еву в Райском саду.

— Да, ты бы уже давно похвастался, — заметил Дин.

Кроули не обиделся, только лукаво улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Бельчонок, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

Сэм продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— Но ты же говорил, что был знаком с Наоми в Месопотамии.

Как и в первый раз, когда Сэм обратил его внимание на эту нестыковку, взгляд Кроули расфокусировался, глаза широко распахнулись и остекленели. Взаимоисключающая информация отказывалась укладываться в голове, и он молча задрожал, но в остальном не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука.

А вот Азирафаэль сорвался с места. При виде потерянного лица демона он в одно мгновение оказался на другом краю круга, не обратив внимания на тревожные предостерегающие крики, и обнял полубессознательного Кроули.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, тот не напал, даже не оттолкнул — закрыв глаза, он расслабился, а его руки нерешительно зависли по бокам от Азирафаэля. В этих объятиях было все, чем Кроули когда-либо грезил, — принятие, поддержка… дружба и любовь. Почти минуту он простоял неподвижно, прежде чем ошарашенно распахнуть глаза и поспешно попятиться прочь, насколько позволяла дьявольская ловушка. Он так торопился, что споткнулся и мешком повалился на колени. Не поднимаясь, он закрыл голову руками и съежился перед лицом призрака, пораженно застывшего в центре круга.

Вот Кроули и свихнулся окончательно: его воображаемый друг стоял в подвале у Винчестеров и только что его обнял.

Он начал взвинченно раскачиваться взад-вперед. 

— Нет! Нет, тебя не существует, — стонал он, — это невозможно… — Сэм и Дин встревоженно переглянулись при виде того, как явно задыхается и разваливается на части обычно уверенный в себе демон. — Ты сон, кошмар, плод моего воображения! — паникуя все сильнее, кричал он Азирафаэлю. — Это просто бред из-за испытаний — из-за человеческой крови!

Он все сидел, съежившись на полу невидимой клетки, раскачиваясь, закрывая голову руками и с ужасом уставившись одним глазом на печального Азирафаэля. Справившись с замешательством, тот, сознательно внушая как можно больше спокойствия и чувства защищенности, опустился на колени рядом с ним и осторожно протянул руку, словно к испуганному котенку.

— О, дорогой мой, поверь, я очень даже существую.

С предельно безобидным видом он продвинулся вперед, перейдя на шепот и успокаивающе бормоча что-то слышное только пленнику. Окаменев от ужаса, резко, отрывисто глотая воздух, тот смотрел, как он приближается. Протянутые пальцы легко коснулись щеки.

И Кроули, Король Ада, лишился чувств.

Брови изумленного Дина скрылись где-то в волосах.

— Старик, какого хрена? — выдавил он, когда Азирафаэль поймал потерявшего сознание демона, прежде чем его голова ударилась о пол. — Что это было?

Не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме неподвижного тела, которое с величайшей бережностью держал на руках, и продолжая шептать слова поддержки, которые некому было услышать, Азирафаэль теперь раскачивался сам.

Ему не верилось, что он наконец-то обнимает Кроули. 

После шести тысячелетий борьбы, противостояния и стараний наперекор друг другу в одном воплощенные представители двух сторон все же пришли к согласию: нельзя, чтобы Землю уничтожили. Позже, когда цель была достигнута, Азирафаэль не ожидал открыть для себя в Кроули столько располагающих черт, а главное, он решил, что предпочитает демона себе подобным — в конце концов, во всей вселенной тот единственный разделял его взгляды. Казалось, что взаимопонимание между ними перерастает в нечто большее, хотя ни один из них не признал бы этого первым. В последний раз Азирафаэль был так счастлив в Райском саду.

А потом Наоми вспомнила достаточно, чтобы вырвать это новообретенное счастье у него из рук. Он безрезультатно пытался выйти на связь с райским руководством, молитвы оставались без ответа, круг молчал. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, он наведался в Нижний Тэдфилд, но даже юный Антихрист не сумел помочь ему найти демона. Не зная, как быть дальше, Азирафаэль стал ждать. И ждать. И ждать.  
Он полностью погрузился в книги. На восстановление разоренной коллекции ушло много времени, но новые книги, полученные от Адама, стоили достаточно, чтобы продать или обменять их и найти замену утраченным фолиантам. Поначалу Азирафаэль лишь развлекался восстановлением коллекции, когда представлялась такая возможность, — теперь же он ушел в это с головой. Впервые за всю историю книжного магазина Азирафаэль действительно начал продавать книги. Он открыл для себя интернет, заменил дешевый пластиковый терминал машиной, которой гордился бы даже Кроули, и стал мастером купли-продажи через электронные средства связи. Лишь временами, когда он сидел в тишине после особенно желанной покупки, ему отчаянно не хватало демона, не хватало хотя бы сочувствующего собеседника и дружеской беседы за бокалом хорошего бургундского. В эти моменты он занимался переосмыслением того, что чувствовал по отношению к своему визави, и все больше убеждался в собственной слепоте.

Теперь же?

Теперь он смотрел на бесчувственного демона у себя в руках, смахивая с не узнавших его глаз мокрые от пота волосы. Несмотря на другую внешность, полное зла прошлое и заоблачную вероятность ошибки, Азирафаэль знал: это Кроули, его Кроули. Теперь, когда Наоми, как ему сказали, не стало, нужно было только заставить Кроули вспомнить, кто он.

Кастиэль не сводил глаз с ангела и демона, молча поражаясь немой сцене. Сэм просто стоял с отвисшей челюстью.

Дин перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я серьезно, что это было? Наш Кроули — наш Кроули, самый злобный ублюдок из всех, кого я встречал, — только что упал в обморок как девчонка?

По-прежнему смотря на двоих в круге, Кастиэль ответил:

— Да, все так, — и уже тише настойчиво продолжил: — Посмотри на них, Дин. Сэм был прав. Просто… посмотри.

Быстро оправившись, Дин усмехнулся.

— Смотрю, Кас. Король Ада вырубился на полу у нас в подвале, будто какая-то тряпка.

— Нет, Дин, — сказал Сэм, очевидно, поняв, куда клонит Кастиэль. — Посмотри по-настоящему. Посмотри на его лицо…

Обожание и радость в полных слез голубых глазах, глядящих на драгоценную ношу, растопили бы и каменное сердце. Весь остальной мир для Азирафаэля перестал существовать, и не было никаких сомнений в том, что он узнал демона.

— Не думал, что это возможно, — едва слышно произнес Кастиэль, опасаясь нарушить какую-то святость момента. — Знаю, ангелы иногда вступают в… отношения с людьми, хоть это и не поощряется, и было легко представить вместе Кроули и Наоми, но такое?

Он не сводил с пары завороженных глаз, словно в ней были скрыты тайны вселенной.

Они замолчали, ожидая окончания драмы. Постепенно Азирафаэль вернулся к реальности и постарался взять себя в руки. Он перестал раскачиваться, провел рукой по лицу, чтобы смахнуть слезы, которых не заметил во время одностороннего, конечно, воссоединения, поднял Кроули на руки, прислонив к своей груди мотающуюся голову, и на удивление плавно встал.

Слабо улыбнувшись, он с дрожью в голосе произнес:

— Господа, не разорвете круг? Хотелось бы перенести его в какое-то более удобное место.

Азирафаэль все так же поддерживал обмякшее тело, руки Кроули безвольно болтались по бокам. То, сколько он уже пробыл без сознания, напрягало, и Сэм, кивнув, поспешил выполнить просьбу.

— Вот, сюда, наверху есть диван.

— Большое спасибо, — благодарно прошептал Азирафаэль и пошел за ним прочь из комнаты.

Неловко отводя глаза, Дин и Кастиэль поспешили следом.

Уложив Кроули на диван и укрыв его выдернутым из ниоткуда поистине жутким пледом в клеточку, Азирафаэль сел рядом, взял его за безжизненную руку и, рассеянно водя по ней пальцем, обеспокоенно всмотрелся в его лицо. Из левого глаза Кроули вытекла тонкая струйка крови. Азирафаэль вытащил из кармана самый настоящий носовой платок и стер ее.

— Это ведь не простой шок? — Сэм присел рядом, чтобы посмотреть поближе, и по очереди открыл глаза демона, глядя, как сужаются на свету зрачки. — Что именно с ним сделала Наоми?

— Не уверен, я оказался на Земле задолго до того, как она получила какую-либо власть, а до сорвавшегося Апокалипсиса у Рая ни разу не было причин задавать мне вопросы. Я ничего не знаю о ее методах, — взволнованно ответил Азирафаэль, — но это меня беспокоит. Она не могла вложить в его разум какой-нибудь механизм самоуничтожения, чтобы воспоминания нельзя было вернуть?

— Точно сказать не могу, но сомневаюсь, что это было в ее силах. Стереть, контролировать разум, даже вкладывать воспоминания — да, но отсроченное разрушение? Едва ли, — сказал Кастиэль как единственный, у кого был личный опыт, — иначе она сделала бы так, чтобы что-то сработало, когда я взбунтовался или когда захватили Самандриэля.

— Но кровь из глаза? — спросил Сэм.

— Как я уже говорил, несомненное доказательство, что, даже если Азирафаэль ошибается насчет того, кто такой Кроули, — он поднял руку, пресекая возражения, — Наоми точно копалась у него в голове. Кровь идет из места, куда она вводила инструмент.

Под конец объяснения Кастиэль прижал руку ко лбу и немного пошатнулся от накатившей вдруг смертельной усталости.

Дин бросился помогать ему сесть и проворчал:

— Это все очень мило и так далее, но вам не кажется, что мы как-то отвлеклись? Вся суть была в том, чтобы найти «Первого Демона», взять у него немного крови и помочь Кастиэлю, — он повернулся к обеспокоенному Азирафаэлю. — Насколько ты уверен, что Кроули — Змей Райского сада?

— Абсолютно, — не поднимая глаз от расслабленного лица Кроули, мгновенно ответил тот, — ни тени сомнения.

Облегченно выдохнув, Дин развел руками.

— Отлично! Вот и все, Кас. Я за шприцом, а Сэм может начать подготовку.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Винчестеры встали и, кивнув, поспешили из комнаты.

Азирафаэль поднял голову и собрался было возразить, но, прочистив горло, вновь опустил взгляд на руку Кроули в своей. Кастиэль, впрочем, заметил движение, подался вперед, мягко положил руку ему на плечо и тихо спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Встретиться с ним взглядом было нелегко, но Азирафаэль себя заставил.

— Меня обеспокоило то, что он не давал на это разрешения, но, если подумать, так проще. Знаю, мой Кроули определенно помог бы, хоть и не без ворчания, но не уверен, какой ответ дал бы этот, — мягко улыбнувшись спящему демону, он продолжил: — Вы столько для нас сделали, как я могу возразить?

Кивнув, Кастиэль торжественно ответил:

— Благодарю вас обоих за этот шанс на исцеление.

— Думаю, хватит с нас страданий, как ты считаешь? — с печальной улыбкой произнес Азирафаэль.

Вернувшийся Сэм принялся перебирать необходимое на стоявшем неподалеку столе, а Дин взял из маленького свертка шприц и наложил жгут на безвольную руку демона. Азирафаэль и глазом моргнуть не успел, как шприц наполнился и Дин, приклеив поверх прокола пластырь, поспешил к брату с последним компонентом.

Взглянув через плечо на троицу сверхъестественных существ, он вполголоса спросил:

— Сэм, будут проблемы, если этот Азирафаэль ошибается насчет Кроули? Я к тому, что Кроули, серьезно? Он не очень-то похож на падшего ангела.

Не оборачиваясь, Сэм продолжил учет компонентов.

— Нет, все нормально, заклинание просто не сработает. Конечно, оно и так может не сработать, но другого мы пока не придумали, — он оглядел собранные на столе материалы и кивнул. — Да, все готово, только давайте не здесь.

Дин кивнул, и они повернулись к дивану и ангелам, терпеливо сидевшим рядом с до сих пор не пришедшим в сознание демоном. Сэм потер руки и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Ну что, Кас, готов?

Тот кивнул и стал подниматься, а Азирафаэль виновато улыбнулся.

— Если вы не против, я бы побыл здесь.

У Дина и в мыслях не было оставить Кроули одного, как бы беспомощно тот ни выглядел, так что он тут же согласился:

— Конечно, валяй, только это может занять какое-то время.

— Будет нужен еще чай или что-то такое — кухня прямо вон там, — вежливо добавил Сэм.

Азирафаэль благодарно просиял.

— Справимся, большое спасибо, — он нежно взглянул на спящего демона. — Мы будем здесь.

Кастиэль присоединился к Винчестерам, они все собрали и ушли.

Азирафаэль вновь посмотрел на лицо Кроули и критически изучил новые черты: те же темные волосы, столь же щегольская одежда, но новое тело было меньше ростом и более плотно сложено. А глаза! Впервые увидев демона в круге призыва, Азирафаэль удивился, заметив темно-карие вместо золотистых змеиных. Может, какие-то происки Наоми? Разумеется, без собственного тела… Азирафаэль провел рукой по мягким коротким волосам и позволил мыслям вернуться в день, когда он в последний раз видел своего Кроули.

***

_Спустя полгода после сорванного Апокалипсиса он насвистывал себе под нос, ставя на полку последнее приобретение. Адам восстановил книжный магазин не совсем точно, но новые книги стоили достаточно, чтобы на деньги от их продажи просто купить замену утраченным томам, чем он и занимался, когда позволяли обстоятельства. Иногда другие торговцы с радостью соглашались на обмен. Именно так он заменил Провально-Посольную Библию, и обе стороны остались очень довольны сделкой. Прямо сейчас он занимался мелочами в ожидании, пока его демонический визави явится для еженедельного обеда в «Ритце»._

_После того субботнего возвращения из Нижнего Тэдфилда они не знали, чем заняться. Адам сказал «больше не морочить голову людям», а работа Кроули и Азирафаэля в основном в этом и заключалась, но поскольку ни один из них не испытывал желания нарушать приказ Антихриста, они фактически остались не у дел. Азирафаэль точно не знал, как коротает образовавшуюся уйму свободного времени демон, но сам он всецело посвятил себя магазину._

_Вполне естественно, что их тянуло друг к другу, ведь на Земле больше не было существ с тем же мировоззрением. Они периодически кормили уток в Сент-Джеймсском парке и каждую неделю обедали в «Ритце». В промежутках они то заходили в новый ресторан, о котором прочел Азирафаэль, то встречались в музее или на уличной ярмарке, просто чтобы посмотреть, чем занимаются люди без их вмешательства, то Кроули наведывался в магазин с бутылкой выдержанного вина, чтобы узнать мнение Азирафаэля. _

_Они, конечно, нервничали, особенно поначалу. Казалось, расплата неминуема. Однако обе стороны, похоже, лишь смутно, без подробностей помнили случившееся и делали вид, что вообще ничего не было. Адам сказал: «Мне все известно о вас двоих. Не переживайте», — но было трудно не задерживать дыхание всякий раз, когда открывалась дверь магазина. Тем не менее Рай и Ад полгода не давали о себе знать, и он начал успокаиваться, думая, что, возможно, обе стороны и в самом деле не помнили об их с Кроули вмешательстве._

_Как оказалось, расслабляться было слишком рано._

_Он почувствовал незваных гостей из Рая, еще не видя их: ставил книгу на место, и магазин вдруг исполнился их присутствия, их благодати. Различалось не меньше четырех, один из них был весьма силен… и все не в настроении._

_Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, морально подготовился, повернулся к ним и обратил к силам небесным самую вкрадчивую улыбку, на какую только был способен._

_— Доброе утро, чем могу помочь?_

_Вперед выступил явный командир — коротко стриженая женщина в темном костюме._

_— Азирафаэль, Начала, Страж Восточных Врат? — требовательно произнесла она вовсе не вопросительным тоном._

_Азирафаэль не собирался поддаваться на провокации._

_— О, разумеется, однако здесь мы в неравном положении, — причем во всех смыслах, как он уныло подумал, глядя на ее трех громил, — вы явно знаете, кто я, мисс?.._

_— Наоми, — холодно отрезала она, — просто Наоми._

_Судя по выражению ее лица, сказать «мисс» было ошибкой._

_— Ну так чем могу служить, Наоми? — пытаясь успокоить нервную дрожь, спросил он._

_— Ты что, не знаешь, кто я? — озадаченно ответила она._

_Он удивленно приподнял брови._

_— Нет, а должен? Если так, прошу прощения. Я здесь уже довольно долго и немного не в курсе небесной политики._

_— Тогда позволь представиться, Наоми, глава разведки Небесного Воинства, — она жестко улыбнулась. — Как ты понимаешь, учитывая, какой пост я занимаю, меня весьма тревожит тот факт, что никто, кажется, не знает ничего конкретного о неких событиях, произошедших в некую субботу шесть месяцев назад в земной деревушке под названием Нижний Тэдфилд. Можешь поверить, мое расследование было весьма… тщательным._

_У Азирафаэля вытянулось лицо. Выходит, Адам все же ошибался, говоря, что переживать не о чем._

_— Вижу, ты знаешь, о чем я. Вообще-то, никто не помнит, чтобы ты там был, но разумно предположить, что главный полевой агент Рая присутствовал при попытке начать Апокалипсис._

_Он посмотрел ей в глаза._

_— Да, я и в самом деле был там, но сомневаюсь, что помню больше._

_— Тогда как насчет того, чтобы пойти со мной и ответить на пару вопросов? Предпочитаю вести подобные разговоры у себя._

_«Хм, пожалуй, все не так уж плохо», — подумал он, улыбнулся и кивнул._

_— Конечно, буду рад помочь всем, чем смогу, Наоми, — повернувшись к столу, он потянулся за ручкой с бумагой, — дайте только оставлю записку для покупателя, который должен ко мне зайти, объясню, что вынужден задержаться._

_Стола он так и не коснулся: в мгновение ока двое из громил грубо схватили его за руки и до боли вывернули плечи._

_— Ты хотел сказать, предупредишь сообщников? — прошипела ему в лицо Наоми. — Нет, не думаю._

_— Я дал слово! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Уверен, в этой грубой силе нет необходимости, дорогая моя, я уже согласился пойти с вами и с радостью ответить на все вопросы, если смогу._

_— Ответишь непременно, и я тебе не «дорогая», — рявкнула она. — Не может быть, чтобы Начала больше шести тысяч лет прожил на Земле и остался настолько наивным. Я знаю, что у тебя на уме, старый плут._

_— В самом деле!.. — оскорбленно начал Азирафаэль._

_Увы, именно в этот день Кроули решил прийти вовремя и, обнаружив, что в «Редкие книги Фелла» набились враждебно настроенные ангелы, вознамерился спасти Азирафаэля вместо того, чтобы развернуться и сбежать, как сделало бы любое разумное существо. С грохотом распахнув дверь, он влетел в магазин с криком: «Ангел!»_

_Он не пробежал и трех шагов. Оставшийся боец стоял на страже у двери, и Кроули не заметил его, спеша добраться до схваченного Азирафаэля. Мощная рука опустилась на шею демона, и тот мешком рухнул на пол._

_— Кроули! — крикнул Азирафаэль, пытаясь вырваться и защитить его. — Кроули!_

_Скривившись, Наоми с омерзением смотрела на его панические усилия._

_— Тебе и в самом деле важно это… это существо?_

_Он молча сверкнул на нее глазами. Не оборачиваясь, Наоми приказала:_

_— Убей его._

_— НЕТ!!! — Азирафаэль принялся бороться с удвоенной силой и даже вывихнул плечо в попытках вырваться, но боль могла подождать, ведь Кроули угрожала смертельная опасность. — Не надо!!! Он мой друг!_

_Наоми властно подняла руку и скомандовала:_

_— Стой!_

_Страж, который обнажил клинок и поднес его к шее Кроули, замер на полувзмахе. Затихший Азирафаэль с неестественно вывернутой рукой покорно встал между двумя ангелами вдвое крупнее него._

_Наоми высокомерно улыбнулась и издевательски сладким голосом спросила:_

_— Вот видишь, неужели это было так трудно?_

_Пока Кроули оставался полностью в их власти, Азирафаэль был готов согласиться с чем угодно._

_— Нет, конечно нет. Прошу прощения за свое поведение._

_Наоми самодовольно ухмыльнулась._

_— Ты так быстро учишься, хороший мальчик._

_Она слегка потрепала его по щеке и неторопливо направилась к Кроули, так и распластанному на полу. Азирафаэль заскрипел зубами в ответ на снисходительный тон, но его лицо осталось максимально открытым и любезным. Посмотрев на лежащее тело, Наоми неприязненно поморщилась, поддела его ботинком, неожиданно мощным движением перевернула на спину и опустилась на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть лицо. Еще мгновение, и в ее глазах промелькнуло узнавание._

_— Да это же старый добрый Кровлей, — усмехнулась она. — Знаешь, смотрю на него и как будто припоминаю, что когда затевался Апокалипсис, он тоже там был, я права, Азирафаэль?_

_На кону была жизнь Кроули, и Азирафаэль не осмелился солгать._

_Кивнув, она поднялась, вытерла руки, хотя так и не коснулась демона, повернулась к Азирафаэлю и с притворной грустью покачала головой._

_— Позор тебе, Азирафаэль, ты совсем не умеешь выбирать друзей, — она задумчиво обернулась на лежащего без сознания Кроули. — Правда, судя по тому, что мне известно, он ведь не очень-то злой демон?_

_— Иногда делает что-нибудь самоотверженное, — выдавил Азирафаэль, посчитав, что она и так в этом только что убедилась._

_Наоми кивнула и приложила к губам указательный палец._

_— Да-да, он отлично подойдет, — она выпрямилась. — Кровлей присутствовал при тех событиях, так что допросить его, полагаю, будет столь же, а может, и более эффективно: демоны гораздо меньше сопротивляются моим методам дознания. А когда все закончится, я даже постараюсь и… подлатаю его личность, и тебе больше не придется беспокоиться, что тебя собьют с пути истинного, не придется даже тратить время на тяжелые прощания._

_Азирафаэль пришел в ужас._

_— О чем ты? Ты же его не убьешь?_

_Наоми покачала головой._

_— Нет, конечно нет. Закончив с допросом, я его полностью перепишу. В этот момент не составит труда заглушить настоящие воспоминания, похоронить жизненный опыт и личность под столькими слоями абсолютного зла, что сам Люцифер не разберется. А потом я его развоплощу и верну в Ад. Настоящий демон исчезнет, этот появится — никто и не заметит._

_— Но… но так нельзя! Это все равно что убийство!_

_— Едва ли. Кроули никуда не денется, просто… уснет. Все только выиграют: у тебя не будет искушения подружиться с демоном, а к нему вернется истинная натура._

_— Но… _

_Они исчезли, и Кроули вместе с ними. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Азирафаэль опустился на пыльный пол магазина, схватился рукой за вывихнутое плечо и заплакал.___


	6. РЕШЕНИЕ

— Азирафаэль? Ты в порядке? — с почти осязаемым беспокойством в голосе спросил Кастиэль.

Азирафаэль вынырнул из неприятных воспоминаний и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Да, все хорошо. Уже вернулись? Что-то не получилось?

— Прошло больше тридцати минут, — в замешательстве ответил Кастиэль, — и заклинание завершилось должным образом.

Что-то в том, как он сформулировал ответ, заставило Азирафаэля присмотреться к нему поближе. Казалось, ему стало немного лучше, но все равно нездоровилось. Взгляд на вошедших следом Дина и Сэма показал, что они не в настроении.

— Ну и как самочувствие?

Устало вздохнув, Кастиэль вернулся в кресло.

— Заклинание сработало только частично, — он поморщился. — Больше не умираю, но до полного исцеления далеко.

Азирафаэль уныло кивнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Я боялся, что это может произойти. Заклинание… неполноценно… по нескольким причинам, — осторожно сообщил он.

— Неужели? — ощетинился Сэм. — Мы точно все сделали правильно и с правильными компонентами.

— Но кровь Кроули взяли без разрешения, — негромко возразил Азирафаэль, — и он все еще без сознания, поэтому магия крови ослаблена. К тому же, сам Кроули до сих пор не поверил, что он действительно Змей.

— Ну разумеется, — простонал Кастиэль и, поняв, опустил голову на руки.

— Чего? Это может что-то изменить? — скептически спросил Сэм.

— Сила ангела неразрывно связана с верой. Это значительная часть нашего естества, — аккуратно ответил Азирафаэль, стараясь донести мысль и в тоже время не обидеть.

— Но… кровь — это кровь, — запротестовал Сэм, — нельзя взять и пожелать, чтобы она превратилась в апельсиновую газировку.

— Возможно, дело не в «желании», — согласился Кастиэль, — но если ангел по-настоящему поверит, что у него вместо крови детский напиток, кровь постарается услужить.

Дин подозрительно на него уставился.

— Да ты прикалываешься.

— Нет, дорогой мой мальчик, боюсь, Кастиэль прав. Нужный столик в моем любимом ресторане регулярно оказывается свободен, потому что я верю, что он свободен.

— Но Кроули не ангел, а демон, — возразил Дин.

— Нет, ангел, Дин, просто падший, так что правила те же, да? — сказал Сэм.

— Верно, — согласился Кастиэль.

— Таким образом, Кастиэль не ощутит полного эффекта от вашего контрзаклинания, пока мы не пробьемся через изменения, которые внесла Наоми, — добавил Азирафаэль, — или хотя бы не убедим Кроули в том, что он Змей Райского сада.

— Откуда мы знаем, что его память не стерли без следа? — с удручающей практичностью спросил Кастиэль.

Сэм наконец вникнул в суть проблемы и вмешался в разговор:

— Нет-нет, прежде чем вырубиться, он заявил, что Азирафаэль не может быть настоящим, что он плод его воображения, то есть в какой-то мере он его узнал. Как минимум воспоминания об Азирафаэле у него в подсознании болтаются, — он принес себе стул и с энтузиазмом подался вперед. — Надо его убедить, что эти сны на самом деле воспоминания.

— В какой-то момент он сказал, что я «бред из-за испытаний». Вы знаете, что он имел в виду? Он был испытуемым в каком-то суде?

Азирафаэль внутренне поморщился при мысли о том, что Ад мог судить Кроули за преступления, которых тот уже не помнил.

Глаза Сэма осветились пониманием, и братья виновато переглянулись.

— Дин, это наверняка про испытания демона.

— Испытания демона? — непонимающе переспросил Азирафаэль.

— Три испытания Скрижали Демонов, чтобы навечно закрыть врата Ада и изгнать демонов с этого плана реальности.

Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на все еще не пришедшего в себя Кроули, вновь посмотрел на них и со стальными нотками в голосе поинтересовался:

— И при чем здесь Кроули?

Сэм прочистил горло.

— При третьем испытании… требовалось «исцелить» демона, и это был он.

Азирафаэль сощурился, и от тихого торговца книгами вдруг повеяло опасностью. В этот момент его было легко представить с огненным мечом в руках.

— И в чем именно заключалось это испытание? — процедил он.

— Ну, э, — поразглядывав ботинки, Сэм снова посмотрел на него, — в течение восьми часов нужно было каждый час вводить ему очищенную человеческую кровь на святой земле, а потом изгнать, — он непонимающе покачал головой, — но он вспоминал только жизнь и преступления Кроули-демона перекрестка, до мелкого портного, жившего в семнадцатом веке. Про падшего ангела ничего не было.

Поразмыслив, Азирафаэль осторожно спросил:

— Экзорцизм не завершился, не так ли?

— Нет, я его остановил, Сэм бы погиб, если бы закончил испытание, он и так чуть не умер, — объяснил Дин. — Он должен был принести себя в жертву.

— Нет, это не так, — встрял Кастиэль, прежде чем мог заговорить кто-то другой, — я разобрался в заклинании: испытания ослабляли Сэма, показывая, что он готов это сделать. Как и в случае с Авраамом и Исааком, в конечном счете от него требовалось только предложить. Покажи он, что верит, завершение испытаний его бы исцелило.

Сэм и Дин с ужасом уставились на него. Азирафаэль бурно замотал головой.

— Нет, дорогой мой, в этом конкретном случае он бы действительно умер.

— Я выяснил… — заспорил Кастиэль, но Азирафаэль его перебил.

— Любой обычный демон, «исцелившись», стал бы человеком и испустил очищенную демоническую энергию, восстановив здоровье Сэма, и ты был бы прав, — сказал он тоном читающего лекцию профессора. — Но Кроули не человек, а один из падших. Если бы очистилось столько оскверненной ангельской силы…

— Был бы взрыв, — с округлившимися глазами закончил понявший Кастиэль.

— Лживая двуличная сука! — прорычал Дин и зло провел рукой по волосам.

— Дин?.. — не понял Сэм.

Тот засверкал на него глазами.

— Наоми. Опять. Когда она спустилась поделиться планами Метатрона, как раз обмолвилась об этой маленькой детали — что ты умрешь, если закончишь испытания.

— В нашем случае технически верно, — кивнул Кастиэль, — только убило бы его не само испытание, а внезапное образование взрывной воронки в полмили диаметром.

— То есть она думала, что Сэм так и так труп, и просто хотела скрыть то, что сделала с Кроули, — проворчал Дин и принялся ходить взад-вперед по комнате.

— Или скрыть от Кроули его истинную природу, — снова смотря на демона, негромко предположил Азирафаэль.

Дин перестал метаться как тигр в клетке и уставился на них.

— Ну да, наверное, логично.

— Он точно Змей, иначе заклинание не сработало бы вовсе, — Азирафаэль сконфуженно взглянул на Кастиэля. — Если Наоми беспокоилась, что он узнает, возможно, мы сумеем использовать это, чтобы убедить его самого, когда он очнется.

— Так что… — Сэм тоже посмотрел на Кастиэля, — будем ждать?

— Боюсь, что да, мальчик мой. Если я прав, уже то, что Кроули пришел в себя, должно будет усилить состав в крови Кастиэля, — Азирафаэль ему улыбнулся. — Тебе должно стать лучше почти сразу.

— И что потом? Попросим разрешения взять кровь, которую и так уже взяли, пока он был без сознания? — Дин фыркнул. — Да, точно, сработает на ура.

— Не обязательно, возможно, мне удастся его убедить. Когда-то мы были хорошими друзьями.

Взволнованный Азирафаэль порозовел и выразительно взмахнул руками.

— Друзьями, — скучающим тоном усомнился Дин.

Краска залила уже все лицо. Азирафаэль кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— Именно так, — прочистив горло, он добавил: — После шести тысяч лет постоянного общения даже злейшие враги, как правило, становятся… менее враждебными по отношению друг к другу, а мы все-таки вместе помогали предотвратить Апокалипсис, — улыбнувшись, он еще раз нежно смахнул волосы с лица Кроули. — Он собирался драться с Люцифером с одним разводным ключом в качестве оружия.

— Что? — поперхнулся Сэм. — Я знаю, как думает Люцифер. Это бы… плохо кончилось.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

— Совершенно верно. Когда все было позади и мы употребили довольно много прекрасного вина, он признался, что было легче встретить Врага с абсолютно бесполезным оружием, чем с таким, которое действительно могло бы нанести урон. С разводным ключом в руках он знал, что надежды нет, и это придавало ему смелости.

Дин вскинул брови и уселся на стул.

— Ничего себе, такое… совсем не похоже на нашего Кроули, наш бежит, как только запахнет жареным.

Сэм задумчиво сощурился.

— Нет, это не совсем правда, Дин. Взять хотя бы тот раз, когда мы поймали Брэди — Кроули в одиночку полез в логово демонов, чтобы заставить его говорить, а потом призвал адскую гончую, спасая нас от чужой.

Кастиэль неловко прочистил горло и добавил:

— Когда в моей власти была сила Чистилища, я проследил за ним до жалкого убежища и напал. Он думал, что смотрит в лицо скорой смерти, и повел себя… на удивление достойно.

Сэм с Дином уставились на него, но больше он ничего не сказал.

Азирафаэль тепло улыбнулся, продолжая гладить демона по волосам.

— Мой Кроули всегда был полон сюрпризов.

***

При виде Азирафаэля незримые прежде стены в разуме Кроули, и без того потрескавшиеся и надломленные из-за попытки Сэма его «исцелить», начали разрушаться окончательно. Огромная волна разрозненных воспоминаний, захлестнувшая обломки, с головой накрыла его, растерянного и ошеломленного, в его же отрезанном от внешнего мира сознании. Увы, никакой закономерности в потоке воспоминаний не было, и они, кружа, врезались в мысли случайными картинками и обрывками звуков. Стоило Кроули попытаться ухватиться и всмотреться в конкретное воспоминание, как то от него ускользало. Это пугало и раздражало одновременно.

_Он сидел за рулем большого мощного винтажного автомобиля черного цвета, рокотал двигатель, волосы развевались на ветру._

_Он свернулся у ног ангела в белых одеждах, и дождь стучал по плотному зеленому пологу листвы над головой._

_Он сидел за крепким столиком, пил поистине великолепное «Бордо» и, подавшись вперед, что-то доказывал сидящему напротив собеседнику._

_Он вбегал в огненный ад полыхающего книжного магазина, зовя друга._

_Стоя рядом с тем самым другом, он бросил хлеб плавающей всего в нескольких футах от берега утке и рассмеялся, когда та схватила кусок и тут же пошла ко дну._

_Едва не сползая на пол, он сидел за колченогим столом грязной таверны в Испании пятнадцатого века, полуслепой от алкогольного отравления, и удрученно смотрел на полученную из Ада письменную благодарность за инквизицию. На плечи утешительно опустилась рука. Подозрительно ухоженные пальцы отобрали бутылку._

_Он сидел за столом и с ужасом и облегчением смотрел, как Князь Ада превращается в сгусток горящей вонючей жижи, едва переступив порог. Несколько мгновений спустя он уже спасался бегством по телефонной линии, а напарник погибшего наступал ему на электронные пятки._

_Он сидел за столиком в японском ресторане со своим старомодным другом в клетчатом свитере и объяснял, как правильно управляться с имбирем и васаби._

_Он угрожал развоплотить диффенбахию в горшке, если та не начнет пускать ростки._

_Он решительно летел сквозь оккультный знак, замаскированный под автотрассу, и пламя охватывало его ненаглядный «Бентли»._

_Он сидел в маленьком кафе у Собора Парижской Богоматери и весело смотрел, как прохожий пытается поднять ливр, упрямо не желающий отрываться от земли._

_Он стоял бок о бок со своим ангелом, держа в руке старый разводной ключ, и был готов сразиться с самим Люцифером._

_Он спешил в больницу, где хозяйничали монашки-сатанистки, и держал в вытянутой руке корзинку, в которой словно лежала бомба из плоти и крови._

_Он вальяжно зашел в книжный магазин, который знал лучше собственной квартиры, и обнаружил, что его ангела силой удерживает парочка небесных головорезов, а какая-то пернатая бюрократка угрожает ему расправой...___

_ _***_ _

_ _— Ну, почему бы тебе не рассказать о своем Кроули, пока наш Спящий Красавец видит сны? — предложил Дин._ _

_ _Он только что принес с кухни по пиву себе и Кастиэлю, отказавшись от чая, который Сэм уже заварил Азирафаэлю. Дин точно не знал, можно ли получить передозировку чаем, но Азирафаэль определенно старался._ _

_ _Тот смутился и покраснел. Опустив взгляд, он затеребил вылезшую шерстяную нитку и, запинаясь, ответил:_ _

_ _— Ну, э… ну, даже не знаю, с чего начать…_ _

_ _— Начало — всегда хороший выбор, — доброжелательно предложил Сэм и не заметил, как Азирафаэль поморщился и пригубил сладкий чай, чтобы потянуть время._ _

_ _— Змей был одним из падших, так? — подсказал Кастиэль._ _

_ _Азирафаэль поднял голову и принялся его защищать:_ _

_ _— Ну, изначально нет, он пал не с Люцифером, а позже… или скорее, как он всегда говорил, «медленно скатился по наклонной». Накопилось по мелочи — неудачный выбор друзей, сомнения в непостижимом плане и тому подобное. Честно сказать, таким уж злым он никогда не был._ _

_ _— Кроули, которого знаем мы, практически зло во плоти, старик, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Дин, кивнув на лежащего без сознания демона. — Убийства, пытки — что угодно сделает ради своих планов._ _

_ _Азирафаэль невесело проследил за направлением его взгляда._ _

_ _— Таким его сделала Наоми, «истинная натура» — так она сказала. Раньше он был другим. Полагаю, у нее все получилось._ _

_ _Дин хмыкнул._ _

_ _— Это точно, — согласился он и сделал большой глоток из бутылки. — Ну, что еще?_ _

_ _Азирафаэль тепло улыбнулся и пригубил чай._ _

_ _— Я встретил его, когда Адама и Еву только-только изгнали из Райского сада. Он всегда был скорее смутьяном, чем по-настоящему злым, но не действовал сам, а подталкивал людей к тому, чтобы поддаться низменной части их натуры, а мне, соответственно, полагалось вдохновлять этих людей на нечто лучшее или хотя бы мешать ему их искушать. До неслучившегося Апокалипсиса мы никогда не вмешивались напрямую, и даже тогда это была крайняя мера._ _

_ _В следующие несколько часов они выпили еще много бутылок пива, «Эрл Грей» в чайнике все не кончался, а истории о демоне, которого можно было назвать самое большее «хаотично-нейтральным», следовали одна за другой. «Черт, да Гавриил и тот злее казался, — слушая рассказ о пошедшем не по плану магическом представлении для детей, подумал про себя Дин, — а уж Наоми его точно переплюнула». Все изумились моменту с машинальным воскрешением голубя и тут же заулыбались описанию того, как Кроули запаниковал, поняв, что потерял Антихриста еще младенцем. Истории шли и шли, и постепенно выяснилось, что симпатия Азирафаэля заразна._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Спустя какое-то время Кроули медленно выплыл из забытья, справившись с приливной волной спутанных новых воспоминаний, и оказалось, что он лежит на довольно удобном, но видавшем виды диване. К тому времени его глаза прикрыли влажным прохладным полотенцем. Чувствовалось, что рядом на диване кто-то сидит, и этот загадочный кто-то держал его за левую руку и рассеянными движениями мягко водил по ней пальцем. Звучал приглушенный разговор. Все это действовало настолько успокаивающе, что Кроули едва не позволил себе вновь провалиться в сон — пока не вспомнил, что в последний раз был в сознании в подвале зачарованного бункера в компании ангела, парочки охотников и призрака. Он заставил себя взбодриться и попытался разобраться в случившемся._ _

_ _В отличие от всех предыдущих снов, этот остался ясным как день и полностью сохранился в памяти. От образов голова шла кругом, и было трудно понять, что за чем должно следовать. В конце концов Кроули решил, что это может подождать, ведь прямо сейчас ему вполне могла угрожать смертельная опасность: он все-таки был в руках Винчестеров. Он беспощадно заглушил новые воспоминания, бережно отложил их на потом, когда будет предоставлен самому себе, и сосредоточился на внешнем мире, с трудом оставшись неподвижным. Лучше было послушать охотников, пока те считали, что он без сознания: могло выясниться что-нибудь полезное. Немного сосредоточившись, он начал различать слова._ _

_ _— Кроули? Серьезно? — неверящим тоном сказал Бельчонок. — Любитель шикарных тачек?_ _

_ _Кроули почувствовал, что надо бы оскорбиться, но не совсем понял, почему. Какой смысл водить машину, если можно просто щелкнуть пальцами и оказаться в нужном месте?_ _

_ _— О да, у него был «Бентли» тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года в идеальном состоянии, его гордость и отрада. Первый и единственный владелец._ _

_ _Мягкий голос успокаивал, хотя Кроули его и не знал. Чужой и знакомый одновременно, он пробуждал воспоминания, о которых Кроули и не подозревал._ _

_ _В голове вдруг всплыл образ рокочущей черной громады полированного автомобиля и ощущение езды по магистрали на поистине впечатляющей скорости._ _

_ _— До Детки ему никогда дела не было._ _

_ _— Дубина, ты вообще знаешь, что такое «Бентли»? — поинтересовался голос, явно принадлежащий Лосяре. — Это как сравнивать банку «Курз» и бокал арманьяка._ _

_ _— Эй! — собрался возмущаться Дин, но успокаивающий чужой голос его как будто перевесил._ _

_ _— Я держу машину в гараже, регулярно провожу техобслуживание. Как говорится, надежда умирает последней, а мой Кроули никогда бы меня не простил, если бы с ней что-то случилось. Квартира его тоже осталась, и я два раза в неделю поливаю растения, — раздался негромкий смешок. — Правда, боюсь, я обделен его талантом запугивать цветы, так что, возможно, они уже не такие зеленые, как были._ _

_ _— Прости, как ты сказал, «запугивать цветы»? _ _

_ _Судя по голосу, Сэм серьезно засомневался в собственном слухе._ _

_ _— Ну конечно, дорогой мой. Видите ли, он услышал по Радио Четыре о пользе разговоров с растениями и решил попробовать, но, как истинный демон, выяснил, что они лучше реагируют на угрозы, чем на похвалы. В дополнение к этому раз в пару недель он выбирал цветок похуже, объявлял, что он «не справился», предлагал остальным с ним попрощаться, уносил его из квартиры, а пару часов спустя возвращался с большим пустым горшком, который ставил на видное место. Его цветы были необычайно хороши!_ _

_ _— А что случалось с унесенным растением на самом деле? — спросил низкий скрипучий голос — должно быть, Пернатый._ _

_ _— О, Кроули его отдавал, сажал в парке, что-то такое, только зелени в его квартире неоткуда было об этом знать, — говорящий вновь тепло усмехнулся. — Таких роскошных, но таких запуганных комнатных растений вы еще не видели. Боюсь, это просто не мое._ _

_ _— Прошло сколько, двадцать пять лет? — ошарашенно спросил Дин._ _

_ _— Около того._ _

_ _— Это очень долго, — заметил Сэм._ _

_ _Снова этот тихий уютный смех._ _

_ _— Мальчик мой, я здесь больше шести тысячелетий, по сравнению с ними двадцать пять лет — совсем немного._ _

_ _Неловко прочистили горло, и Кастиэль прохрипел:_ _

_ _— Кажется, мистер Кроули проснулся._ _

_ _«Как он мог узнать?» — панически подумал демон, но обман все равно провалился, так что он стянул полотенце и осторожно открыл глаза._ _

_ _— Дорогой мой! — воскликнул сидевший рядом незнакомец._ _

_ _Кроули с легкой растерянностью узнал в нем старомодного блондина из снов — выходит, сцена в подвале ему все же не привиделась. Пока не обращая на него внимания, Кроули приподнялся на локтях, с подозрением огляделся и гневно прорычал:_ _

_ _— Кто-то рылся у меня в голове! — он опустил ноги на пол, сел, покачнулся от слабости, накатившей при резкой смене положения, сердито стряхнул с плеча осторожно придержавшую руку и сосредоточился на Винчестерах. — Это вы трое? Вздумали развлечься за мой счет?_ _

_ _Дин брезгливо скривился._ _

_ _— Да я в твои мысли и за миллион баксов не полезу!_ _

_ _Сэм закатил глаза и с готовностью добавил:_ _

_ _— Практически уверены, что это все Наоми._ _

_ _Кроули сощурился сильнее прежнего._ _

_ _— А Наоми мертва, как удобно. По крайней мере, если верить вам, — раздраженно подавив вспомнившиеся теперь обрывки старого сна, он повернулся к молча сидевшему рядом незнакомцу. — Я ведь тебя знаю?_ _

_ _Не обращая внимание на враждебность, тот воодушевленно кивнул._ _

_ _— Да, мы друзья… очень старые друзья._ _

_ _— Ну и кто ты и почему я тебя плохо помню?_ _

_ _Кроули не добавил: «И почему я постоянно вижу тебя во сне?» — хотя и хотелось. Ему и так не нравилось, как дрожит голос. Кроули был уверен, что немного времени наедине с собой — и он сможет покопаться в новообретенной памяти и постепенно во всем разобраться, но в данный момент было легче просто спросить, а правдивость ответов проверить потом, в свободную минуту. К тому же, если он правильно помнил, перед ним был ангел, а ангел все равно вряд ли станет лгать._ _

_ _Тот блаженно улыбнулся._ _

_ _— Я Азирафаэль, Страж Восточных Врат, Начала Рая._ _

_ _— Да что ж такое, — проворчал Кроули, поняв, что из этого следует, — опять начинается? Сколько раз говорить, никакой я не Первый Демон._ _

_ _— Если ты о Змее Райского сада, то, боюсь, ты ошибаешься, дорогой мой._ _

_ _Азирафаэль пожал плечами, словно извиняясь._ _

_ _— Глупости, — фыркнул Кроули, — думаю, я бы не забыл местечко вроде Райского…_ _

_ _Он осекся и, уставившись в никуда, действительно вспомнил, как медленно полз по земле, наслаждаясь ощущением трущейся о чешую молодой поросли, а вокруг беззаботно щебетали птицы и лился сквозь роскошный зеленый полог солнечный свет. Распахнув глаза, он снова сосредоточился на ангеле и прошептал:_ _

_ _— Я… кажется, я его и в самом деле помню… — он засверкал глазами и снова принялся искать виноватых: — Почему я теперь это помню? Что вы, кретины, опять со мной сотворили?_ _

_ _Дин отрицательно замахал руками._ _

_ _— Ну уж нет, нас тебе крайними не выставить, мы вообще ничего не сделали! Ты сорвался, когда его увидел._ _

_ _Азирафаэль горячо закивал в знак согласия и поддержал Дина:_ _

_ _— Совершенно верно, совершенно. Ты больше шести тысячелетий был полевым агентом Ада на Земле, а я — представителем Рая._ _

_ _Кроули скептически сощурился одним глазом и склонил голову._ _

_ _— Тогда разве мы не должны быть смертельными врагами? Все мои воспоминания о тебе, похоже… — он брезгливо поморщился и, оставив осторожность, ринулся в омут с головой, — теплые._ _

_ _Азирафаэль пожал плечами._ _

_ _— Какое-то время мы враждовали, но шли века, и оказалось, что от взаимовыручки мы оба только выигрываем. Формальной Договоренности несколько сотен лет._ _

_ _— Вот как, — подозрительно щурясь, нейтрально высказался Кроули._ _

_ _— Если ты не против, могу я спросить, что именно ты помнишь? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафаэль, и то, как беспокойно переплелись на коленях пальцы его плотно сжатых ухоженных рук, почему-то выводило из равновесия._ _

_ _Пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно, Кроули пожал плечами и протянул:_ _

_ _— Я против, но, думаю, поделюсь с классом._ _

_ _Он не сводил взгляда с Азирафаэля, не обращая внимания на остальных. Почему-то говорить со странным ангелом было проще, чем с теми, кому он не один год отравлял жизнь._ _

_ _— Когда Лосяра, — он кивнул на Сэма, — попытался «исцелить» меня от демонической природы, вводя свою очищенную кровь, я начал испытывать человеческие эмоции и нуждаться в отдыхе, а с ним пришли… сны. Я пристрастился и к тому, и к другому и не буду говорить об этом подробнее, но после… очищения, — он брезгливо поморщился, — проблема с эмоциями постепенно разрешилась, чего нельзя было сказать о снах._ _

_ _Он помедлил и глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая равновесие._ _

_ _— Я их никогда не помнил, по крайней мере, хорошо. Это были скорее… смутные ощущения, чувства. Покой, ужас, гнев, решимость… такие вещи, — он широко развел руками, стараясь обозначить все то, чему не мог дать названия. — Интересно, что в большинстве кошмаров со злобой и страхом действительно появлялась Наоми. Хорошие сны, в которых было… безопасно, спокойно… — он сконфуженно отвернулся, не в силах смотреть кому-то в глаза, — я их никогда не помнил, но, думаю, там был ты, — он поморщился. — Была… пустота… внутри. Не могу объяснить, как, но сны помогали._ _

_ _Винчестеры заметно удивились, что он признал это вслух, а вот Кастиэль закивал._ _

_ _— Как будто чего-то не хватает, как будто ты должен помнить что-то важное, но не помнишь._ _

_ _Настала очередь Кроули удивляться. Он долго пораженно смотрел на Кастиэля, прежде чем опомниться, снова сделать непринужденный вид и подозрительно спросить:_ _

_ _— А ты откуда знаешь?_ _

_ _— Я тоже испытал на себе гостеприимство Наоми, — не вдаваясь в детали, ответил Кастиэль._ _

_ _Присмотревшись к нему, Кроули не обнаружил признаков обмана. Кстати, вид у ангела был уже не такой болезненный, как в последние несколько дней._ _

_ _— Ты стал лучше выглядеть, — настороженно заметил Кроули. — Что произошло?_ _

_ _Все открыли рты, собравшись отвечать одновременно, но Кастиэль взглядом умерил их пыл и заговорил один:_ _

_ _— Пока вы были без сознания, мы взяли немного крови и провели ритуал — не совсем успешно, но то, что он вообще сработал, подтверждает, что вы и в самом деле Змей Райского сада, — он торжественно протянул Кроули пробирку, примерно до половины наполненную кровью. — Спасибо за помощь, нам нужно было только пять капель, остальное я возвращаю._ _

_ _Вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо взорваться, Кроули угрюмо принял пробирку, нехотя кивнул и, не сводя глаз с лица Кастиэля, проворчал:_ _

_ _— Пожалуйста. Я все же пытался вам помочь, и возражения, наверное, неуместны. Спасибо, что проявили уважение и вернули то, что не понадобилось._ _

_ _Пробирка исчезла, отправившись, вероятно, в один из карманов на редкость измятого костюма._ _

_ _Кастиэль вдруг выпрямился в кресле и заморгал от неожиданности. Столь резким движением он приковал к себе все взгляды. Ангел в прямом смысле слова засиял, у него за спиной показались призрачные крылья, глаза озарил потусторонний свет._ _

_ _— Кас? — привстав со стула, выдохнул обеспокоенный Дин._ _

_ _Тот пораженно повернулся к нему и с изумлением пробормотал:_ _

_ _— Моя благодать…_ _

_ _Азирафаэль расплылся в улыбке._ _

_ _— Вот видишь, дорогой мой, я же говорил, что результат может улучшиться, если Кроули очнется и даст разрешение использовать свою кровь._ _

_ _— Даже при том, что заклинание уже произнесли? — изумился Сэм._ _

_ _Азирафаэль кивнул и с удивлением ответил:_ _

_ _— Конечно, какая разница?_ _

_ _Сэм не стал настаивать и только слегка покачал головой._ _

_ _— Неважно, забудь._ _

_ _Кроули недоверчиво сощурился и резко поинтересовался:_ _

_ _— Что это было?_ _

_ _Азирафаэль тепло на него посмотрел и погладил по руке. Демон с ужасом и недоумением округлил глаза, но руку не убрал._ _

_ _— В заклинаниях подобного рода довольно много тонкостей. Если оно должно восстановить благодать ангела, разумно предположить, что все компоненты следует добыть самым честным путем. Ты не давал разрешения использовать свою кровь, поэтому сочетание получилось не таким эффективным, как могло бы. Стоило тебе все же согласиться, как заклинание само по себе стало сильнее._ _

_ _— Так что… для заклинания была нужна кровь именно Первого Демона? — с сомнением на лице уточнил Кроули._ _

_ _Кастиэль, Сэм и Дин согласно кивнули. Смерив их долгим немигающим взглядом, Кроули проворчал:_ _

_ _— Хм, я… это надо обдумать, — про себя он решил, что нужно потратить время и на то, чтобы разобраться со всеми этими врезавшимися в сознание воспоминаниями. — Ничего личного, парни, но, думаю, мне надо немного побыть одному. Пойду посижу у себя в кабинете._ _

_ _Охотники неуверенно кивнули, а вот Азирафаэль посмотрел на Кроули до того несчастно, что тот с удивлением почувствовал, как кольнуло в груди._ _

_ _— О, да ладно тебе, ангел, оглянуться не успеешь, как я вернусь, — вырвалось у него._ _

_ _Должно быть, именно то выражение лица, с которым перед ним сидел ангел, дало начало понятию «английская выдержка». Еще раз ободряюще погладив Кроули по руке, он жалко улыбнулся._ _

_ _— Да, конечно, дорогой мой, я все понимаю._ _

_ _Столкнувшись с таким неверием, Кроули широко распахнул глаза и возмущенно запротестовал:_ _

_ _— Вернусь я, — он махнул рукой на остальных, — а если бы и не захотел, эти идиоты за последние два дня призвали меня четыре раза! Уверен, они с радостью сделают тебе групповую скидку._ _

_ _— Эй, погоди-ка… — начал Дин, но Кастиэль ткнул его локтем и кивнул на них, сидящих на диване лицом друг к другу и забывших, что они не одни._ _

_ _Улыбка Азирафаэля потеплела._ _

_ _— Понимаю, дорогой мой. Уверен, ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда все обдумаешь, но просто на всякий случай… — он протянул демону потрепанную визитку с адресом в Сохо, — вот мой номер. Ансафона у меня нет, но если захочешь поговорить… или выпить, я почти все время там._ _

_ _Тупо уставившись на визитку, Кроули кивнул._ _

_ _— Да, точно, я… да, так и сделаю, спасибо, ангел._ _

_ _Услышав это обращение, Азирафаэль практически засветился от счастья._ _

_ _— Очень-очень рад, дорогой мой._ _

_ _Он смотрел на Кроули с таким обожанием в глазах, что тот, неловко поежившись, сделал глубокий вдох, решительно заявил: «Точно, ну, я пошел», — и, щелкнув пальцами, был таков._ _

_ _Сэм с Дином оторопело посмотрели туда, где он только что сидел, и Сэм дернул плечом._ _

_ _— Он сказал, что вернется._ _

_ _Азирафаэль плавно поднялся, и все последовали его примеру._ _

_ _— Да, ну, боюсь, дома меня ждут дела, поэтому я тоже откланяюсь._ _

_ _— Разве ты не хочешь подождать здесь его возвращения? — непонимающе спросил уже не такой бледный Кастиэль, чья благодать явно значительно восстановилась._ _

_ _Азирафаэль с улыбкой покачал головой._ _

_ _— Он знает, где меня искать, если захочет. Я определенно не собираюсь навязываться, если он пока не готов признать, кто он. Пожалуйста, оставьте «Загадки Исава» себе с наилучшими пожеланиями, а если однажды вам понадобятся другие редкости… — он протянул Сэму еще одну потрепанную визитку, — просто позвоните. Возможно, не сразу, но нужная книга обычно находится._ _

_ _Сэм разинул рот от такой щедрости и тепло улыбнулся. Дин вежливо кивнул._ _

_ _— Обязательно позвоним, мистер Фелл, огромное спасибо за все._ _

_ _Азирафаэль повернулся к Кастиэлю и обеими руками ответил на рукопожатие._ _

_ _— А ты, дорогой мой, береги себя, чтобы я больше не слышал ни о каких угрозах твоей жизни, ясно?_ _

_ _Кастиэль криво улыбнулся и хмыкнул._ _

_ _— Не могу ничего обещать, но постараюсь, Азирафаэль. Спасибо — за все._ _

_ _Азирафаэль кивнул, и его проводили до дверей. Помахав на прощание, он пошел к пассажирскому сиденью, вспомнил, что находится в Соединенных Штатах, исправился, смущенно улыбнулся им, забираясь в машину, и уехал прочь._ _

_ _— Как по-твоему, с ним все будет в порядке? — вполголоса спросил Сэм._ _

_ _— Думаю, и с ним, и с нами, — тепло отозвался Кастиэль._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Несколько недель спустя Азирафаэль, заново расставлявший по полкам книги, которые оставил лежать где попало покупатель — брр! — услышал глухой звон колокольчика над входной дверью. Сделав глубокий вдох и на мгновение закрыв глаза, он подавил желание огрызнуться, повернулся к новому клиенту — и остолбенел: на пороге неловко переминался с ноги на ногу его демон. Широко распахнув глаза, он оглядывал магазин, явно узнавая обстановку и в то же время словно видя все в первый раз. Тепло посмотрев на друга, Азирафаэль поспешил радушно его приобнять._ _

_ _— Кроули, дорогой мой, как же я рад тебя видеть! — восторженно поприветствовал он демона._ _

_ _— Ну, э, ты же приглашал зайти? — запинаясь, ответил тот с удивительно робким видом для того, кто вроде как звался Королем Ада._ _

_ _— Да-да, конечно. Кстати, — начал Азирафаэль и, незаметным жестом заперев дверь магазина и повернув висевшую на ней табличку надписью «Закрыто» к улице, другой рукой направил демона в сторону маленькой подсобки, — я берег для особого случая бутылку «Шато Мутон-Ротшильд» тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года — думаю, этот случай настал. Не желаешь присоединиться?_ _

_ _Кроули притворно улыбнулся, вдруг ощутив твердую почву под ногами._ _

_ _— О, я бы поддался искушению, ангел, — при виде старого потертого стола и знакомой пары стульев улыбка на его лице стала искренней, — определенно._ _


End file.
